L'envol du cygne
by JessSwann
Summary: Les jeunes années d'Elizabeth Swann avant son départ pour Port Royal
1. Disclaimers

**_Bonjour à tous voici donc une nouvelle fic mi longue _**

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Weatherby & Elizabeth sont à Disney, la plupart des autres sont à moi _**

**_Résumé : Avant de partir à Port Royal qu'elle était la vie d'Elizabeth ? _**

**_Genre: Familial _**

**_Pairing principal: _**

**_Rating : K+_**

**_Précision : cette fiction est un préquel de mes autres fics : Les chemins du destin,Cet horizon, Seul & Un nouvel horizon. Les avoir lues n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre mais les lecteurs de ces dernières reconnaitrons sans doute des événements mentionnés dans ces fics _**

**_A toute suite pour le prologue_**


	2. Prologue

_**Bonjour, voici donc ma nouvelle fic centrée sur Elizabeth, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Bonne lecture & Reviews !**_

**Prologue**

Seule dans sa chambre,le plateau contenant le repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché posé sur sa table, la petite fille pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré jusqu'à présent. Les larmes chaudes et humides glissaient sur ses joues, la faisant hoqueter dans le silence pesant du décor empli de dorures et de marbre blanc qui l'entourait. Elle s'était installée dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine dans lequel son cœur la serrait à l'étouffer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était ce que Mrs Brode, l'intendante au visage toujours sévère, lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt. Nanny ne viendrait pas.

Lorsque la petite fille avait demandé d'une voix flûtée quand Nanny serait de retour, Mrs Brode avait paru vaguement ennuyée, son regard se posant brièvement sur les visages tristes des quelques domestiques, qui pareils à des ombres , s'affairaient autour d'elles pour conserver le lustre et le confort de la maison dans laquelle elles vivaient. Suspendue à ses lèvres, le visage rempli d'une attente impatiente, la petite fille avait guetté la réponse de l'intendante. Finalement, Mrs Brode avait répondu d'un ton sec et sans chaleur que Miss Goer (Nanny) était partie de l'autre côté. La petite fille l'avait regardé sans comprendre et elle avait insisté, voulant savoir quand Nanny serait de retour après sa visite . Mrs Brode avait alors posé un regard impatient sur elle et l'avait envoyée d'un ton péremptoire dans sa chambre. La petite fille n'avait pas osé désobéir. Depuis, elle était ici, assise dans un coin de la pièce, attendant le retour de Nanny, les heures filant lentement jusqu'à ce que le jour laisse la place à la nuit et que la petite comprenne que Mrs Brode n'avait peut être pas menti en disant que Nanny ne reviendrait pas.

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'empara de sa poupée aussi joliment habillée de froufrous et de soieries qu'elle-même et avança jusqu'à la lourde porte de sa chambre, soufflant pour en tirer le battant. La petite fille glissa un regard inquiet vers le couloir avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement étranglé en le découvrant désert. Rapidement, elle se débarrassa de ses jolis souliers vernis qui avaient l'inconvénient d'être particulièrement bruyants et s'engagea dans la maison, souriant brièvement en sentant la douceur des tapis précieux dans lesquels s'enfonçaient ses pieds.

Le visage bouleversé et les joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, sa petite menotte agrippant fermement les colonnes qui soutenaient la barre tandis que son autre main tenait celle de sa jolie poupée. La maison était quasi déserte à présent, les domestiques ayant terminés leur service se trouvant à l'office pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. Elle ne savait pas trop où trouver Nanny mais sûrement que là bas, quelqu'un pourrait la renseigner. Lui dire où était Nanny. La petite fille renifla à nouveau, ses pieds glissant cette fois sur le marbre froid de l'entrée. Elle jeta un petit regard humide vers la porte du grand salon où son papa recevait le plus souvent ses invités, la faisant paraître de temps à autres mais ne s'y attarda pas. Son papa n'était pas là . Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était absent et il lui manquait atrocement. Et voilà que maintenant Nanny aussi manquait à l'appel ! La bouche de la petite fille recommença à trembler, prémices de nouvelles larmes mais elle se força à avancer.

Sa petite main tremblait lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'office. Un des endroits fermement défendus par Mrs Brode… Si l'intendante s'en apercevait, elle serait à coups sûr consignée dans sa chambre dont la porte serait cette fois fermée à clef. Mais cette pensée, aussi effrayante soit elle, n'arrêta pas la petite fille, elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces, tombant presque au milieu de l'office.

Elle arriva au milieu du repas des domestiques, tous assis autour de la grande table sans faire de manières, le verbe haut et la voix dépourvue du ton mesuré qu'elle devait, elle , adopter à table les rares fois où on l'autorisait à prendre la parole. Elle approcha timidement, se rendant compte que pris, dans leur conversation et leur repas, aucun des convives ne l'avait encore aperçue.

- Pauvre Amy… Disait justement d'un air apitoyé l'une des femmes de chambre (celle qui faisait justement son lit )Si c'est pas pitié à cet âge !

La petite fille dressa l'oreille. Amy ! C'était le prénom de Nanny, elle le savait bien !!

- Parait que le livreur qui l'a renversée est dans tout ses états ! S'exclama un autre.

La petite fille sentit son cœur s'affoler en l'entendant. Nanny renversée ! Nanny blessée peut être ! Rassemblant tout son courage elle avança d'un pas et s'éclaircit la voix, serrant sa poupée contre elle.

- Quand Nanny revient ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un silence consterné lui répondit et elle croisa les regards apitoyés des domestiques. En voyant leurs mines, la petite fille comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

- Où Nanny ? Demanda-t-elle sans maîtriser le tremblement de ses lèvres.

Une petite bonne jeta un regard aux autres et se leva avec agacement avant de se pencher sur elle avec un gentil sourire.

- Allons Miss Elizabeth c'est pas une heure pour vous promener dans la maison, encore moins ici. Regardez votre jolie robe va être toute sale …

C'en fut trop pour la petite fille qui fondit en larmes.

- Je veux juste Nanny… Nanny où est Nanny ?

La chambrière soupira et la prit dans ses bras , revenant s'asseoir avec elle.

- Tu devrais pas faire ça Gracie… Commenta un des hommes.

- Et quoi ? La renvoyer et la laisser pleurer ?

- Si Mrs Brode s'en aperçoit ….

Gracie haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et serra un peu plus Elizabeth qui sécha lentement ses larmes.

- Nanny revient quand ? Demanda-t-elle encouragée par la gentillesse de la bonne. Nanny malade ?

Gracie soupira lourdement et prit une voix douce pour lui répondre, une voix aux inflexions qu'Elizabeth avait appris à détester parce que c'était celle que prenaient toujours les gens lorsqu'ils lui parlaient de sa maman.

- Miss … Votre Nanny… Elle reviendra pas … Les anges sont venus la chercher. Expliqua Gracie avec maladresse.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et Gracie soupira, redoutant les larmes inévitables qui allaient arriver. Aussi fut elle surprise par l'explosion de colère de la petite fille.

- Mais moi je veux pas !!! Les anges sont méchants , méchants , méchants !!!

La cuisinière se signa rapidement, ses bonnes joues rouges détonnant au milieu de son visage bouleversé.

- Oh Miss Elizabeth il faut pas dire ça … C'est pas bien, les anges sont gentils au contraire, ils emmènent les gens dans un endroit très beau et ils y sont très très heureux …

- Mais ils reviennent jamais ceux qu'ils prennent ! Et ils ont déjà ma maman ! Pleura Elizabeth. Ils ont pas besoin de Nanny puisqu'ils ont Maman.

Gracie la regarda avec impuissance, jetant un regard autour d'elle pour y trouver l'aide dont elle avait besoin.

- Je veux Nanny. Pleurnicha Elizabeth.

La cuisinière soupira et se leva pesamment avant de revenir déposer un grand verre de lait chaud devant la petite fille.

- Allons Miss Elizabeth. Vous mettez pas dans un état pareil… Vous voulez que votre Nanny soit contente non ?

- Oui. Renifla Elizabeth.

- Et bien elle l'est… Soupira-t-elle. Elle est avec les anges et maintenant et bien elle aussi c'en est un … Comme votre maman.

Elizabeth la regarda avec tristesse, comprenant que Mrs Brode n'avait pas menti. Nanny ne reviendrait pas comme sa maman qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

- Elle avait promis qu'elle resterait toujours avec moi…

- Oh Miss Elizabeth … Lui en voulez pas … C'est pas sa faute. Murmura Gracie d'un ton apitoyé.

- Ça c'est sûr … C'est plutôt au livreur qu'il faut s'en prendre. Lâcha un jeune coursier.

- Timmy !! S'exclama la cuisinière. Si c'est pour dire des horreurs tu ferais mieux de sortir de ma cuisine ! Allez du balai !

Elizabeth se mit à trembler, comprenant vaguement que les anges et le livreur avaient œuvrés ensemble pour faire partir Nanny. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, créant la panique chez les domestiques.

Gracie poussa une exclamation étouffée tandis que, le visage sévère, Mrs Brode s'approchait d'eux.

- Miss Elizabeth Swann !! Que faites vous ici ? Voulez vous bien sortir de là ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous !! Et vous, Dit elle en s'adressant à Gracie. Où avez-vous donc la tête en prenant cette enfant sur vos genoux comme si c'était une petite bonne !!

- Je cherchais Nanny… S'exclama Elizabeth en pleurant.

- Je vous l'ai dit Miss Elizabeth, Miss Goer ne reviendra pas alors c'est inutile de vous mettre dans un état pareil. Filez dans votre chambre !

Gracie soupira et reposa doucement Elizabeth.

- Allez obéissez Miss Elizabeth…

Elizabeth tremblante, baissa la tête et avança vers la porte sous les regards gênés et apitoyés des domestiques, elle la poussa en reniflant, ayant juste le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de Mrs Brode.

- Quand à vous ma fille … Vous êtes renvoyée, faites vos affaires et je vous remettrais vos gages. Et ne comptez pas sur ma recommandation.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, des grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Étouffée, la voix de Gracie lui parvint néanmoins, contrainte et résignée.

- Oui Madame.

- Qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête !! Explosa Mrs Brode avant de sortir, rejoignant Elizabeth dans le hall.

- C'était pas sa faute. Tenta la petite fille. Je voulais juste savoir où était Nanny… Elle … Elle a dit qu'elle était avec les anges et avec maman. Continua-t-elle.

Mrs Brode soupira lourdement et la prit par la main, la traînant presque.

- Avec votre maman rien que ça !! Qu'est-ce que ces domestiques qui ne connaissent pas leur place !

- Elle va revenir alors ? Tenta Elizabeth d'une petite voix.

- Non . On vous en trouvera une autre, je m'en occuperais dès demain. Quand à vous séchez vos larmes ! On a pas idée de se mettre dans un tel état pour une domestique. Déclara Mrs Brode d'un ton désapprobateur où perçait le mépris.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, refoulant les paroles rebelles qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Vous êtes une Lady Miss Elizabeth, pas une fille des rues. Vous n'avez rien à faire avec ces gens là, tachez de vous en souvenir et de ne pas faire honte à votre pauvre père qui a déjà tellement de soucis. Principalement à cause de vous et de votre conduite. Ajouta Mrs Brode ce qui fit naître de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

Sans y prêter attention, l'intendante la poussa dans sa chambre .

- Dormez maintenant et j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous saurez adopter l'attitude qui convient ! S'exclama Mrs Brode en refermant la porte à clef derrière elle.

Elizabeth, seule, renifla à nouveau avant d'avancer vers son lit. Elle se coucha toute habillée, sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal dans le fait de pleurer parce que Nanny n'était pas là. Nanny n'était pas une domestique … C'était Nanny et elle s'occupait d'elle depuis toujours ..Et maintenant Mrs Brode lui disait qu'elle aurait une autre Nanny… Mais c'était pas une autre qu'elle voulait ! C'était Nanny !!! Le cœur emplit de chagrin, Elizabeth ferma les yeux songeant qu'elle détestait ces anges qui lui prenaient tout ceux qui étaient gentils avec elle et ne lui rendaient jamais. En larmes, la petite fille se promit de plus jamais les laisser faire, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais un jour elle trouverait, quand elle serait plus grande. Sur cette pensée, la petite fille à peine âgée de cinq ans sombra dans le sommeil.


	3. Obéissance

_**Bien voici donc la suite … bon c'est le lendemain mais je vous rassure je vais pas faire tout les jours jusqu'à ses 11 ans mdrrrr **_

_**Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain de la terrible journée où elle avait appris que sa chère Nanny avait elle aussi rejoint les anges, Elizabeth Swann décida de mettre son plan à exécution et d'empêcher les anges de venir la dépouiller à nouveau. Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque la petite fille se glissa hors de son lit, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui l'avaient tenue éveillée une grande partie de la nuit. Ramassant sa chère poupée, Elizabeth se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de pousser un gémissement frustré en la découvrant verrouillée de l'extérieur.

La petite fille sentit de nouvelles larmes lui picoter les yeux et elle les chassa inutilement de la main avant de se tourner vers ce qui l'entourait. Les fenêtres, trop hautes pour elle, étaient également fermées et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace rageuse en le découvrant. Elizabeth tapa du pied avec impatience et commença à pousser sa petite table vers les fenêtres, bien décidée à sortir.

Elle lutta de longues minutes mi rageant mi pleurant devant l'inutilité de ses efforts, songeant qu'elle aurait bien du mal à trouver le chef des anges si elle ne parvenait même pas à sortir de sa propre chambre. Perdue dans ses pensées et concentrée dans l'effort, Elizabeth n'entendit pas le cliquetis de la porte et elle poussa un hurlement de frayeur en se voyant soulevée du sol par la poigne sèche et sans douceur de Mrs Brode.

- Miss Elizabeth !!! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de vous conduire en Lady et non en fille des rues !!

Elizabeth renifla pitoyablement et leva ses grands yeux sombres vers l'intendante

- Je faisais rien de mal !

- Je ne faisais rien de mal Madame !!! Corrigea Mrs Brode. Et vous n'êtes pas à même de décider de ce qui est bien ou mal !

- Mais … je cherchais le chef des anges . Expliqua Elizabeth. Pour qu'il rende Nanny

Mrs Brode lui jeta un regard dégoûté et répondit d'une voix exaspérée

- Mais qui diable vous a encore mis une telle idée en tête ! Le « chef des anges » n'écoutera sûrement pas une petite fille aussi sale , pleurnicharde et méchante que vous. Vous devriez vous réjouir pour votre Nanny qui est avec les anges plutôt que de ne penser qu'à vous. Maintenant cessez vos bêtises et venez par là que je vous rende présentable.

La lèvre tremblante, Elizabeth se laissa emporter sans rien dire, le cœur lourd devant les paroles de l'intendante. Sans douceur, cette dernière se mit en devoir de frotter son visage, le savon piquant les yeux d'Elizabeth dont les pleurs redoublèrent .

- Cessez donc de pleurnicher Miss Elizabeth ! Vous allez mettre une jolie robe et tâcher de ne pas me faire honte lorsque votre père rentrera tout à l'heure.

A ces mots, Elizabeth sécha rapidement ses larmes et lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

- Mon papa rentre aujourd'hui ?

- On dit : Est-ce vrai que Père rentre aujourd'hui ? Et oui ça l'est. Alors cessez de jouer les petites filles capricieuses et faites en sorte de ne pas donner encore du soucis à votre pauvre père.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, rougissante de honte et se laissa emporter par Mrs Brode qui s'empressa de l'habiller d'une robe d'un vert passé dont la couleur donnait invariablement envie de vomir à la petite.

Armée d'une brosse, Mrs Brode se mit en devoir de démêler les cheveux de sa jeune protégée, arrachant des petits cris de douleur à Elizabeth qui n'en regretta que plus la tendresse de sa Nanny disparue.

- On a pas idée de se laisser aller ainsi… Grommela Mrs Brode. Vous devriez au moins tâcher d'être jolie puisque vous n'êtes pas aimable. Et regardez moi ces tâches de rousseur ! S'agaça-t-elle en désignant les petites taches mouchetées qu'avait Elizabeth sur les pommettes.

Les mains serrées l'une sur l'autre, Elizabeth ne souffla mot, son cœur battant vite à mesure que l'autre tirait sans pitié sur ses cheveux, l'affublant de nœuds d'un vert aussi laid que celui de sa robe.

Finalement, Mrs Brode la regarda avec une moue désapprobatrice avant de soupirer.

- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra faire mieux avec vous… Allons Miss Elizabeth soyez gentille et allez étudier en attendant Mr votre Père.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour demander à quoi pouvaient bien servir les leçons de maintien, broderie et de lecture de Mlle Woods avant de se raviser, sentant que la réponse de Mrs Brode ne serait pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Réprimant un soupir, la petite fille se leva avec souplesse et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, souhaitant brièvement n'être qu'une de ces petites filles des rues que Mrs Brode méprisait tant mais qui avait au moins l'avantage de pouvoir faire ce qu'elles voulaient…

- Miss Elizabeth tenez vous droite !!! Cria Mrs Brode.

Elizabeth se figea, redressant immédiatement les épaules avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'étude.

*

Assise devant un bon feu, un livre entre les mains, Mlle Woods pinça ses lèvres en signe de désapprobation et jeta un coup d'œil éloquent vers la pendule.

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Elizabeth. Une dame n'est pas en retard. Enfin … Je suppose que nous pouvons attribuer cela au « départ » de votre nurse. Dit elle d'un ton pincé avec une pointe de mépris dans le mot nurse.

Elizabeth se troubla à nouveau en pensant à sa Nanny et de grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Allons allons !! Prenez votre livre et commençons votre leçon de lecture ! S'impatienta Mlle Woods.

Elizabeth renifla bruyamment et se pencha sur l'ouvrage, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes ne lui facilitant pas la tâche.

- Non ! S'exclama Mlle Woods. Appliquez vous ou vous ne saurez jamais rien et vous resterez une petite ignorante.

- Je veux ma Nanny … Pleurnicha brusquement Elizabeth pour qui la semonce de la préceptrice était de trop.

Mlle Woods poussa un soupir et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Allons Miss Elizabeth vous aurez bientôt une nouvelle Nanny.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma NANNY !!! Cria Elizabeth en pleurs, alors que pour la seconde fois on lui parlait de remplacer sa Nanny comme on avait fait remplacer la jolie poupée qu'elle avait cassée quelques jours plus tôt.

Mlle Woods posa un regard désapprobateur sur elle.

- Est-ce que c'est-ce que vous ai appris Miss Elizabeth ? Crier, tempêter comme une domestique ?

Les yeux ronds, Elizabeth la fixa, elle ne savait pas au juste ce que le mot « tempêter » voulait dire mais ce ne devait pas être flatteur. Peut être que ça avait un lien avec ce qui renversait les bateaux … Mais quel rapport avec elle ?

- Et lorsque vous serez une jeune fille puis une femme mariée, votre mari attendra de vous que vous soyez docile … Continuait Mlle Woods sans se rendre compte que sa jeune élève ne l'écoutait plus.

Un bruit retentit dans le hall et Elizabeth se leva avec promptitude, se ruant sur la porte avant que la préceptrice n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

Sans se soucier des leçons de maintien et de bonnes manières qu'on lui inculquait, Elizabeth se précipita dans l'escalier, les yeux brillants et la main sur la rampe, s'efforçant de descendre aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

- Papa. Pépia-t-elle pendant que dans le hall son père donnait son manteau au majordome.

Weatherby Swann sourit en voyant la petite fille finalement parvenir au pied de l'escalier et courir vers lui, ses petits bras l'étreignant farouchement.

- Et bien .. Et bien….. La calma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Toutes mes excuses Monsieur, Miss Elizabeth a échappé à la vigilance de Mlle Woods. Encore …Déclara Mrs Brode d'un ton pincé.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit négligemment Weatherby sans la regarder. Alors comment va ma petite fille aujourd'hui ?

Mrs Brode lui lança un regard désapprobateur tandis qu'il avançait vers le salon, portant toujours Elizabeth dans ses bras.

- Ce cher ange nous donne bien du soucis. Répondit Mrs Brode.

A la mention du mot ange, Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux.

- Papa… Les anges ont pris ma Nanny… Pleura-t-elle en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son père.

- C'est arrivé hier, un livreur maladroit. Sans doute avait il bu. Déclara froidement Mrs Brode.

- Seigneur ! Et toi tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Weatherby.

- Miss Elizabeth n'était pas avec elle. Précisa très vite l'intendante.

- Dieu soit loué. Murmura Weatherby en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Elizabeth.

- Depuis Miss Elizabeth est intenable Monsieur. Elle fait caprice sur caprice. Ce matin je l'ai trouvée à quatre pattes sur sa table en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Weatherby sourit fugacement avant de se pencher sur Elizabeth affectant un air sévère.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Elizabeth ?

La petite fille baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

- Je voulais juste sortir pour essayer de trouver le chef des anges …

- Le chef des anges ? Demanda Weatherby avec curiosité.

Mrs Brode haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Je voulais lui demander de rendre Nanny … Et de plus me prendre personne … Déclara Elizabeth d'une voix triste.

- Oh … Je vois … Répondit Weatherby en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je m'occupe de lui trouver une nouvelle nurse, j'ai déjà des candidates. Annonça Mrs Brode.

- Oui oui … Marmonna Weatherby d'un ton las, reportant son attention sur sa fille.

- Gracie elle a dit que Nanny elle était avec maman… Continua Elizabeth en guettant son père.

A la mention de sa chère Anne, Weatherby se raidit légèrement.

- Sûrement ma chérie… Dit il en l'embrassant .

- Papa ? Pourquoi les anges ont pris ma maman ? Pourquoi ils ont pris Nanny aussi ?

- Oh … Et bien c'est qu'ils ont du juger que leur mission ici était terminée Elizabeth … Ou qu'elles étaient trop gentilles pour rester près de nous ..Alors ils les ont appelées ailleurs … Répondit Weatherby d'un ton douloureux

- Miss Elizabeth ! Cessez donc d'embêter votre père avec vos questions, il doit être fatigué de son voyage. Intervint Mrs Brode tandis qu'Elizabeth la regardait songeant que celle-ci n'aurait sûrement pas à craindre une visite des anges .

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth se serra un peu plus contre son père qui la regarda d'un air triste.

- Papa … Comment elle était maman ? Demanda brusquement Elizabeth en reniflant.

Le regard chargé de peine, Weatherby détourna les yeux et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

- Très gentille. Se força-t-il à dire. A présent … Mrs Brode a raison, je suis fatigué et tu dois retourner à tes leçons

- Mais papa … Commença Elizabeth

- Une petite fille ne discute pas Miss Elizabeth ! Intervint Mrs Brode en la prenant fermement par le bras.

- Va ma chérie.. Murmura tendrement Weatherby. Et reviens me voir lorsque tu auras terminé. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle le mérite. Commença Mrs Brode.

- Mrs Brode faites moi donc la grâce de me laisser décider de la manière dont je dois traiter ma fille. Lui assena son maître

L'intendante se raidit tandis qu'un léger sourire renaissait sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

- Bien monsieur. Veuillez me pardonner, je n'étais pas à ma place. S'inclina-t-elle en entraînant Elizabeth.

La petite fille se laissa entraîner sans protester, retrouvant avec déplaisir la salle d'étude.

- Je vous rends votre élève, Mlle Woods, j'espère que vous veillerez à être plus vigilante à l'avenir. Déclara sèchement Mrs Brode.

- Oui Madame. Répondit Mlle Woods avant de se retourner vers sa jeune élève.

- Miss Elizabeth … Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire qu'une dame ne se comporte pas comme vous le faites ? Vous nous devez obéissance comme plus tard vous le devrez à votre époux .

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, serrant fermement ses petits poings. Obéissance. Elle détestait ce mot qu'on lui répétait à longueur de journée.

- Je crois que seuls les enfants obéissent.

- Je « croyais » . Les enfants obéissent aux adultes qui sont plus responsables qu'eux. Les femmes obéissent à leurs père et mari. A présent reprenez votre leçon Miss Elizabeth.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, le cœur serré à l'idée que quoiqu'il advienne … Son destin était apparemment d'obéir.


	4. Boite à musique & Départ

_**Bien donc voici la suite, les plus avertis d'entre vous reconnaîtrons le personnage de Michael qui fait une apparition très brève dans Cet Horizon et qui est mentionné dans Un nouvel Horizon ( dans ce cas je pense que vous apprécierez l'ironie visionnaire d'une des répliques d'Alice sur la population locale de ce pays )**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture et comme toujours reviews !**_

**Chapitre 2**

Elizabeth endura patiemment les leçons de Mlle Woods, son esprit dérivant toutefois malgré elle vers les exigences d'obéissance qui semblaient lui être réservées… Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille se mit à songer à sa mère, dont le portrait trônait dans le grand salon mais de laquelle ne lui parlait jamais son père. Pas plus que ne le faisaient son oncle Mickael ou ses grands parents à la raideur protocolaire qui venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Mlle Woods finit par se rendre compte de l'inattention de son élève et claqua sèchement dans ses mains signalant la fin de la leçon.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui Miss Elizabeth même si je doute que vous ayez retenu quoique ce soit à ce que j'essaie de vous transmettre.

- Obéissance. Grommela la petite en se levant.

- C'est déjà ça. Soupira Mlle Woods. Si au moins vous pouviez vous y conformer.

Elizabeth n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de la préceptrice et se rua vers la porte, se hâtant vers le bureau de son père dans lequel elle se glissa. Assis devant son écritoire, Weatherby releva la tête à son entrée et lui fit un léger sourire tandis que Mrs Brode lui lançait un regard furieux.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendue frapper Miss Elizabeth.

L'ignorant totalement, la petite fille se précipita vers son père et se mit en devoir de grimper sur ses genoux.

- C'est bon Mrs Brode. Laissez nous. Ordonna Weatherby

Elizabeth se retint de justesse de tirer la langue en direction de l'intendante et se pelotonna contre son père.

- Mlle Woods dit qu'on a fini. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

- Oh … Et tu veux ton cadeau n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux brillants d'impatience, Elizabeth hocha la tête tandis que son père prenait d'un geste soigneusement lent le petit paquet qu'il avait posé devant lui. Elizabeth toute joyeuse tendit ses mains avec avidité et s'empressa de déchirer le paquet. Son père sourit en voyant sa perplexité devant son cadeau.

- Un boite ? Demanda Elizabeth tout se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien y mettre.

-Une boite. Corrigea Weatherby avec un sourire. Mais pas une boite comme les autres… Ouvre la.

Elizabeth s'empressa de l'ouvrir avec des gestes maladroits et resta un instant sans voix en découvrant des personnages animés à l'intérieur tandis qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans le bureau.

- Elle te plait ? Demanda Weatherby avec un sourire.

Fascinée par les personnages et la musique, Elizabeth mit un temps pour répondre avant de se retourner vers son père, les yeux brillants de joie.

- C'est joli ! Pépia-t-elle en reportant vivement son regard vers la boite dans laquelle les personnages continuaient à danser.

Weatherby sourit et la serra doucement contre lui.

- Et c'est très fragile… Je veux que tu en prennes grand soin Elizabeth.

- Oui papa . Murmura la petite avant de reposer la boite avec révérence.

Elle noua les bras autour du cou de son père et l'étreignit farouchement.

-Merci papa ! Merci ! Pépia-t-elle.

Weatherby rit de son plaisir et la détacha lentement.

- Allons Elizabeth … Maintenant je dois travailler…

Le sourire de la petite s'effaça brutalement

- Tu vas repartir ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, ignorant une fois de plus les leçons de Mrs Brode qui exigeait qu'elle vouvoie son père.

- Pas avant plusieurs semaines. La rassura Weatherby. Sa Majesté devrait m'envoyer remplir une autre tâche…

Elizabeth fit la moue, trouvant décidemment qu'entre les anges et les rois … Il y avait peu de place pour elle. Pensive, elle regarda son père.

- Le roi a personne d'autre que toi ?

Weatherby soupira et l'attira gentiment contre lui.

- Tu sais c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'avoir sa confiance … Et qui sait … peut être qu'un jour, grâce à cela je pourrais marier ma petite fille à un Lord ou un Amiral … Voir mieux ! Sourit Weatherby.

Elizabeth se crispa, repensant à ce que Mlle Woods lui avait dit sur l'obéissance due par une femme à son époux.

- Je ne veux pas me marier papa ! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux rester avec toi !

Weatherby la regarda tendrement, ému par ses paroles et la serra doucement contre lui.

- Pour l'instant ma petite Elizabeth… Pour l'instant. Mais un jour, lorsque tu seras plus grande, il me faudra confier à un autre la tâche de veiller sur toi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth avec des yeux ronds.

- Parce que c'est ainsi Elizabeth… Les pères veillent sur leur fille puis le moment venu, les remettent à un autre en espérant qu'il saura les aimer autant qu'ils l' aiment…

-Mais … Mlle Woods est seule … Elle n'a personne qui velle sur elle ! Et Nanny aussi l'était … Murmura tristement Elizabeth.

- Veille. Corrigea Weatherby. C'est vrai … Elles n'ont pas de maris, personne pour s'occuper d'elles c'est pour ça que je souhaite que tu en trouves un …même si cela signifie que tu devras me quitter.

- Et si moi je veux pas ! Si je veux pas de mari ?

- Je ne comprends pas …

- J'ai pas envie d'obéir à un mari. Bougonna Elizabeth l'air contrarié.

Weatherby ne put retenir un rire en comprenant les raisons de la réticence de sa fille.

- Écoute Elizabeth … Je vais te faire une promesse d'accord ?

La petite fille se retourna vers lui, ses prunelles sombres sérieuses, pour une fois.

- Tu choisiras ton mari …

- Puisque je te dis que je n'en veux pas !

- Le moment venu. La coupa Weatherby d'une voix douce. Lorsque des jeunes hommes se bousculeront à ma porte pour demander la main de ma fille… Je ne leur accorderais pas ta main tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit lequel tu as choisi.

- Et si j'en choisis aucun ?

- Tu le feras… Murmura tristement Weatherby. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Elizabeth resta un moment la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre.

- Et si je plais à aucun ? Mrs Brode dit que je ne suis pas jolie…

- Mrs Brode est une idiote qui ferait mieux de tenir sa langue. Gronda Weatherby avant de se reprendre, la serrant contre lui. Tu es la plus jolie petite fille qu'il soit…

- Elle dit que je ne suis pas aimable et que je suis désobéi… que j'obéis pas.

- Et a-t-elle réellement tort sur ce point ?

Elizabeth baissa la tête, brusquement à court de mots et Weatherby sourit.

-Allons tu verras Elizabeth, un jour tout les jeunes hommes de Londres, que dis je ? D'Angleterre te feront la cour. Et toi tu choisiras.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils d'un air de doute.

- N'importe qui ?

- N'importe qui. Celui que tu voudras.

- Et si c'est pas un noble ? Demanda-t-elle en contrefaisant le ton émerveillé que Mrs Brode adoptait toujours en prononçant ce mot .

- Et bien … Peu importe. Répondit Weatherby, songeant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il en soit autrement. Noble, domestique, marin, forgeron ou même livreur… Tu choisiras celui qui te plaira.

La bouche d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler à la mention du mot livreur.

- Pas livreur. Il est avec les anges !

Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, Weatherby l'embrassa doucement.

- Celui que tu voudras Elizabeth.

- Tu promets ? Demanda la petite fille en songeant qu'il serait donc simple de n'en vouloir aucun ce qui lui donnait l'assurance de ne jamais avoir à obéir à un mari.

- Promis. Et tu sais que je tiens mes paroles Elizabeth. Répondit Weatherby en la regardant sérieusement.

- Alors d'accord ! Et si j'en veux aucun je resterais toujours avec toi ! S'exclama gaiement la petite fille.

Weatherby secoua la tête et la serra contre lui, vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle serait effectivement bien capable de n'en vouloir aucun.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de ton bain …

Elizabeth fit à nouveau la moue, songeant qu'en l'absence de Nanny ce serait à coup sur Mrs Brode qui s'occuperait d'elle comme le matin.

- C'est vraiment obligé ? Tenta-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

- Oui Elizabeth ça l'est. Répondit Weatherby d'un ton ferme. C'est une question d'hygiène

- D'hy quoi ?

- Cela signifie que tu dois être propre. Trancha Weatherby. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que tu es sale n'est-ce pas ? Ou sentir mauvais ?

Le nez d'Elizabeth se plissa de dégoût au souvenir de l'odeur du ramoneur qu'elle avait vu (en cachette bien sur !) quelques jours plus tôt

- Non papa. Murmura de mauvaise grâce en descendant de ses genoux.

- Alors viens m'embrasser et file dire à Mrs Brode que tu es prête pour ton bain.

A contrecoeur, Elizabeth s'empara de sa boite à musique et embrassa son père avant de se diriger vers la porte, prenant garde de marcher lentement pour ne pas risquer de casser son nouveau joujou.

*

Elizabeth était tellement concentrée sur sa progression et sur la boite qu'elle ne vit pas Mrs Brode qui l'attendait de pied ferme en haut de l'escalier aussi poussa-t-elle un petit cri outré lorsque l'intendante s'empara de la précieuse boite, lui arrachant presque des mains.

- C'est à moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à la « voleuse »

- Je vais la mettre en lieu sur. Répondit Mrs Brode.

- Mais papa me l'a donnée !! Il a dit que j'y fais attention.

- Père me la donnée. Corrigea Mrs Brode et on dit « fasse » n'apprenez vous donc rien avec Mlle Woods ?

Elizabeth négligea la remontrance et tendit un peu plus les bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

- C'est mon cadeau ! Cria-t-elle.

Mrs Brode lui opposa un visage fermé dont l'expression dure fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la petite.

- Mais il est fragile et ce n'est pas une petite maladroite comme vous qui pourra en prendre soin. Déclara-t-elle en posant la boite sur une des étagères de la chambre d'Elizabeth, beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle puisse s'en saisir.

Serrant les poings d'impuissance, Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir.

- Mlle Asst vous l'ouvrira lorsque vous voudrez la regarder. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elizabeth la regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant à la fois qui était cette Mlle Asst et quel était l'intérêt de posséder un objet qu'elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir seule.

- Mlle Asst est votre nouvelle nurse. Elle arrivera ce soir. En attendant venez avec moi, c'est l'heure de votre toilette. Répondit Mrs Brode d'un ton dégoûté qui laissait clairement percer son agacement à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'Elizabeth.

La tête basse, Elizabeth la suivit, songeant à cette nouvelle femme qu'on lui imposait en remplacement de la douce Amy. Sans un mot, la petite se laissa baigner, se promettant de ne pas appeler « Nanny » la nouvelle venue.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth fraîchement habillée et pomponnée (ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal et avait été émaillé des réflexions de Mrs Brode) attendait patiemment dans le grand salon que leurs invités arrivent. Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille reconnut ses grands parents maternels, Charles et Alice Dove accompagnés de son oncle, Michael. Avec un petit cri de plaisir, Elizabeth se jeta sur son grand père qui la regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu profonds.

- Ah et voici notre petite Elizabeth… Comment va notre princesse ?

- Très bien grand père merci. Répondit elle d'un ton poli qui masquait mal son excitation tandis que son père venait saluer sa grand-mère la prenant avec affection par le bras.

Weatherby les invita à s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers Alice Dove, l'air inquiet.

- Vous paraissez souffrante. Serait ce indiscret de m'enquérir de votre santé ?

Elizabeth se retourna brutalement vers sa grand-mère dont les yeux rougis par les larmes attisèrent sa curiosité naturelle.

- Pas d'inquiétude beau frère… Les pleurs de Mère sont ma faute uniquement je le crains. Répondit Michael avec un soupir.

Weatherby et Elizabeth coulèrent un regard vers le jeune homme.

- Michael s'est mis en tête de partir faire fortune dans les Indes. Cracha Charles d'un ton qui montrait clairement sa désapprobation.

- Oh… Murmura Weatherby tandis qu'Elizabeth se promettait de demander ce qu'étaient « les Indes » dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Alice étouffa un nouveau sanglot et Elizabeth avança doucement vers elle, la fixant avec retenue.

- Anne … et maintenant Michael qui nous quitte à son tour. Murmura-t-elle .

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que les anges venaient faire avec l'es Indes ? Et pourquoi son oncle Michael y allait il lui aussi ? Weatherby se crispa à la mention de sa défunte femme et se tourna vers son beau père.

- Est-ce … enfin vous avez parler de faire fortune … avez-vous ? Commença-t-il d'un ton plein de retenue.

- Des problèmes d'argent ? Demanda Charles. Pas le moindre mon cher gendre mais je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter… Non ce jeune .. Sot a juste décider que cette bonne vieille Angleterre n'était plus assez bien pour lui. Tout comme le poste auquel nous le destinions.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans un bureau ou un palais toute ma vie Père. Je veux être libre. Lâcha Michael.

- Libre ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Elizabeth

- Ça veut dire ne pas avoir de contrainte ni personne à qui obéir. Jeta Michael à sa nièce.

- Ça veut surtout dire être stupide ! S'insurgea Charles. Et briser une fois de plus le cœur de ta mère. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans ce pays peuplé de sauvages !

- Qui appartient à la couronne et dans lequel je possède un fort beau domaine. Répondit calmement Michael tandis qu'Elizabeth songeait avec ravissement aux Indes où l'obéissance n'existait pas.

- Vous possédez un domaine ? S'étonna Weatherby

- Oui une fort belle terre qui..

- Un morceau de papier gagné aux cartes ! S'énerva Charles.

- Bref je suis venu vous faire mes adieux et embrasser ma nièce que je ne reverrais hélas pas dans l'immédiat. Trancha Michael.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard timide tandis que la conversation continuait de plus belle, ses grands parents visiblement contrariés de ne pouvoir retenir leur fils. Au bout d'un moment, Michael remarqua le silence inhabituel d'Elizabeth qui d'ordinaire n'attendait pas qu'on l'y invite pour parler et la regarda avec gentillesse.

- Que t'arrive t'il Elizabeth ? Tu sais tu ne dois pas avoir de chagrin à cause de mon départ. Tout ira bien pour moi là bas … Et je ne t'oublierais pas, dès que je serais arrivé je t'enverrais un joli cadeau. Les Indes sont riches tu sais.

Elizabeth le regarda, songeant à toutes les choses qu'il avait dit sur les Indes et se lança

- Je peux venir ?

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama Weatherby tandis que Charles et Alice regardaient leur fils avec reproche.

- Non.. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser ton papa tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth parut réfléchir, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec son père et baissa la tête avec résignation.

- Non.

- M'en voila heureux. Commenta Weatherby avec un léger sourire.

Elizabeth se sentit brutalement coupable et se leva vivement, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son père.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais papa.

- Pas même pour te marier ? Plaisanta Michael

- Je me marierais pas !

- Tu as tort … Moi je compte bien le faire

- Oh Seigneur. Pas avec une de ces filles ! S'exclama Alice avec horreur

Michael soupira tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait sérieusement

- Oui mais toi si tu te maries ta femme devra obéir… moi si je me marie c'est moi qui devra le faire !

- Seigneur Elizabeth. Marmonna Weatherby en lançant un regard d'excuse à ses beaux parents.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel, un vague sourire indulgent tandis qu'Alice soupirait.

Mrs Brode fit son apparition quelques instants plus tard avec forte révérence.

- Miss Elizabeth c'est l'heure de votre coucher.

La petite fille se mordit les lèvres se retenant de protester qu'elle n'avait pas eu son dessert.

- Oh .. Je crois que le coucher d'Elizabeth pourra attendre ce soir. Répondit Weatherby. Son oncle nous annonce à l'instant son départ demain pour les Indes. Ajouta-t-il. Retirez vous, je coucherais Elizabeth moi-même puisque sa nurse n'est pas encore ici.

- Bien monsieur. S'inclina Mrs Brode au grand plaisir d'Elizabeth.

La soirée s'étira doucement et Weatherby finit par se tourner vers sa fille avec un sourire.

-Je crois que notre petite Elizabeth est fatiguée. Va donc embrasser ton oncle et tes grands parents.

Elizabeth trop fatiguée pour protester alla embrasser ses grands parents avant de se jeter dans les bras de Michael, humant l'odeur de tabac et de brandy qui accompagnait invariablement le jeune homme.

- Sois sage Elizabeth. Murmura Michael en la serrant contre lui. Et qui sait un jour tu viendras peut être me rendre visite…

Elizabeth leva des yeux pétillants vers lui, toute au plaisir de la visite future.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sur … Qui pourrait oublier sa jolie petite nièce ? Ton père et toi serez les bienvenus.

- Si ces sauvages ne t'ont pas fait de mal ! S'exclama Alice d'un ton inquiet

- Allons Mère… ces indigènes sont parfaitement civilisés à présent vous savez. Rit doucement Michael.

Pressé d'éviter à sa fille une nouvelle conversation sur les horreurs qu'ils redoutaient pour Michael aux Indes, Weatherby souleva doucement la petite fille dans ses bras, l'emportant vers sa chambre.

- Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants

*

Weatherby passa sa chemise de nuit à la petite fille, la déposant dans son lit avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air perplexe.

- Où as-tu mis la boite que je t'ai offerte ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

Elizabeth baissa la tête d'un air contrit, elle avait totalement oublié le cadeau et la plainte qu'elle voulait formuler à son père.

- Si.

- Tu l'as cassée ?

- Non. Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante en lui montrant l'endroit où elle était posée. Mrs Brode l'a mis là.

Le front de Weatherby se plissa avec contrariété en l'apercevant.

- Mais elle est trop haute pour toi

- Mrs Brode a dit que je devais demander pour la voir.

Avec un claquement de lange agacé , Weatherby se leva et alla chercher la boite qu'il ouvrit et déposa à côté du lit d'Elizabeth.

- Je lui en toucherais deux mots demain. En attendant dors bien ma chérie. Dit Weatherby en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci papa. Sourit Elizabeth en fermant les yeux, bercée par la musique et par ses pensées sur ces Indes inconnues où il n'y avait nul besoin d'obéir…


	5. L'anniversaire d'Alix

_**Bien voici donc la suite … qui n'est pas plus gaie que le début de la fic … désolée …Pour ce chapitre, sachez que pour moi, les enfants sont cruels entre eux … sans le savoir . Cette fois c'est Elizabeth qui va en faire les frais … J'attends vos comm ! Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 3**

Weatherby Swann avait tenu sa promesse à sa fille au grand déplaisir de Mrs Brode qui n'en conçut qu'une antipathie plus vive encore envers la petite Elizabeth. La boite à musique trônait donc à présent sur la table de chevet de l'enfant qui pouvait l'ouvrir à loisir alors qu'elle rêvait des Indes où son oncle était parti s'installer.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Michael était parti et que Miss Asst, la nouvelle nurse, avait en charge le bien être de la petite Elizabeth. Sa nouvelle Nanny était aussi douce qu'avait pu l'être Amy mais Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à l'aimer comme elle avait aimé la femme qui s'était occupée d'elle dès son plus jeune âge. Mais au moins Miss Asst avait le mérite de maintenir Mrs Brode à l'écart de la vie quotidienne d'Elizabeth ce dont cette dernière se félicitait. Leur première rencontre avait été teintée de méfiance et Elizabeth respectait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite: elle n'avait pas d'autre « Nanny » .

Ce matin là, Miss Asst décida d'emmener la petite fille faire une promenade, sentant que ce serait peut être là l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu de sa nouvelle protégée. Pleine de bonnes intentions, elle pénétra donc dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, son sourire mourant sur ses lèvres en découvrant la petite fille penchée à la fenêtre dans un équilibre instable.

- Miss Elizabeth ! S'écria-t-elle avec un cri d'horreur. Mais … mais descendez immédiatement !

La petite fille, inconsciente du danger, lui lança un regard surpris tout en se penchant un peu plus.

- Miss Asst vous pensez que les Indes sont par où ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Encore ce pays … Décidemment Miss Elizabeth vous êtes obsédée par cela. Déclara Miss Asst en s'approchant doucement de la petite fille pour l'écarter de la fenêtre.

- Oncle Michael dit que là bas on a pas besoin d'obéir. Expliqua Elizabeth en se laissant toutefois attraper.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la nurse reposa Elizabeth au sol et la regarda d'un air impuissant.

- Je ne sais pas Miss Elizabeth, je ne connais pas ce pays.

- Nanny saurait. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton boudeur. Elle me raconterait des histoires si les anges ne l'avaient pas volée.

Miss Asst soupira, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à la petite pour l'accepter.

- Pourquoi ne demandez vous pas à votre préceptrice, elle doit savoir tout ceci.

- Mais Mlle Woods est trop ennuyeuse. Se plaignit Elizabeth. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que j'apprenne à lire, écrire et broder …

- Des choses importantes qu'une petite fille comme vous doit savoir. Répondit Miss Asst.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit et Miss Asst regarda autour d'elles, cherchant de quoi occuper la petite fille.

- Aimeriez vous faire une promenade dans le parc Miss Elizabeth ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

- A cheval ?

- Non … Vous êtes trop petite pour monter et j'ignore tout de l'équitation.

- Nanny elle elle savait et on prenait des chevals pour se promener.

- Des chevaux. Corrigea Miss Asst en la prenant par la main.

- Vous me racontez une histoire ? Plaida Elizabeth en levant ses grands yeux sombres sur elle.

Miss Asst ne put réprimer un sourire, Elizabeth avait d'ores et déjà compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien refuser à ces yeux là. En vérité, Miss Asst souhaitait plus que tout que la petite Elizabeth lui accorde sa confiance. L'enfant était vive, intelligente et agréable si l'on oubliait sa fâcheuse tendance à l'indiscipline. Aussi, la nurse replia-t-elle son bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth et commença à lui raconter une histoire de princesse tout en l'entraînant dehors.

Elizabeth était suspendue à ses lèvres à son grand plaisir et Miss Asst finit théâtralement son histoire

- Et ainsi, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

- Vous racontez bien. Concéda Elizabeth avec un petit air ravi. Seulement … Pourquoi la princesse est elle obligée d'épouser le prince ?

Décontenancée par sa question, Miss Asst la regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Mais .. Miss Elizabeth c'est ainsi que doivent se finir les histoires …

La petite fille la regarda avec déception.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien .. Parce que le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles est de trouver leur prince charmant. Répondit Miss Asst en songeant que ce rêve avait été le sien.

- Oh … Commenta Elizabeth en plissant le front alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Un problème Miss Elizabeth ?

- La princesse … pourquoi elle veut obéir ?

- Obéir ? Mais je ne comprends pas, elle épouse le prince c'est tout

- Oui mais après elle obéit … Marmonna Elizabeth d'un ton maussade.

- Oh … Et vous que feriez vous si vous étiez la princesse ? Demanda Miss Asst, curieuse de connaître la réponse de la petite.

- J'embrasserais le prince mais je me marirerais pas avec.

Choquée, Miss Asst regarda un instant la petite, oubliant par la même occasion de corriger son erreur langagière.

- Mais … mais ce n'est pas comme ça que font les lady … ça c'est que font les filles de joie !

Elizabeth la regarda avec surprise devant ce nouveau terme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La petite fille retourna un instant les mots dans sa tête. Filles de joie… Ça devait être bien. Après tout la joie c'était bien non ? En tout cas ça paraissait mieux que d'être une lady ..

- Dans ce cas je veux être une fille de joie plutôt que une lady ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue

Miss Asst, catastrophée, regarda sa jeune pupille.

- Non non Miss Elizabeth, les filles de joie c'est .. Enfin. Rougit elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth avec curiosité.

- Des femmes que les hommes n'épousent jamais … elles ne sont pas respectables. S'enfonça Miss Asst

- Pas de mari ! Jamais ! S'exclama avec plaisir Elizabeth. Alors je veux être ça ! Comment on fait pour être une fille de la joie ?

Miss Asst rougit de nouveau.

- Oh Miss Elizabeth je vous en prie … Ne répétez ça à personne sinon j'aurais des ennuis …

- Pourquoi ? C'est une secret ? Demanda naïvement Elizabeth.

- Oui . Cria presque Miss Asst trop heureuse de saisir cet échappatoire. Un secret … entre vous et moi… Personne ne doit savoir ni votre papa, ni Mrs Brode .. Sinon je serais renvoyée.

Elizabeth la considéra un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

- Comme Gracie ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui .. comme Gracie. Répondit Miss Asst qui n'avait aucune idée de qui la dite Gracie pouvait être.

- Mrs Brode est méchante. Dit calmement Elizabeth. Elle renvoye tout ceux qui sont gentils avec moi… Suis sure qu'elle a demandé aux anges de prendre Nanny.

- Oh non Miss Elizabeth … Ne dites pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Puique je le pense ?

Miss Asst soupira , cherchant comment expliquer les choses à la petite lorsque la cloche retentit, les prévenant de l'heure du déjeuner.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle. Le repas va être servi et vous n'êtes même pas débarbouillée !

- Suffit de courir ! Répondit Elizabeth en relevant fort peu élégamment ses jupes et en joignant le geste à la parole .

- Miss Elizabeth !!! S'exclama Miss Asst en se voyant contrainte de l'imiter, courant derrière elle jusqu'à la maison.

Souriant de plaisir et échevelée après sa course, Elizabeth arriva la première au perron et se retourna vers sa nurse.

- Vite Miss ! Cria-t-elle en riant de la course maladroite de Miss Asst.

La voix sèche de Mrs Brode fit mourir son rire sur ses lèvres.

- Rentrez vous laver Miss Elizabeth. Pas vous. Ordonna sèchement Mrs Brode à la nurse qui arrivait en soufflant.

Miss Asst blêmit et baissa la tête, en nage après sa course.

- Qu'apprenez vous donc à cette enfant ? Croyez vous que les lady courent ainsi !!!

- Mais … Madame… Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Tenta Miss Asst.

- Non Miss Asst ce n'est pas qu'une petite fille !!! C'est la fille de Weatherby Swann. Et en tant que telle, elle doit apprendre le maintien , la tenue et la discipline. Si vous êtes incapable de les lui apprendre, je trouverais quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Répondit sèchement Mrs Brode.

Elizabeth qui n'avait pas bougé ,écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

- Non !! Vous avez pas le droit !!!

- Je vous ai donné un ordre Miss Elizabeth ! S'exclama Mrs Brode, furieuse de l'interruption tandis que le cœur de Miss Asst fondait en réalisant que finalement la petite l'aimait un peu.

Elizabeth ouvrait la bouche pour répondre avec insolence lorsque Weatherby , que les éclats de voix avait attiré dehors la devança.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que mes domestiques donnent des ordres à ma fille Mrs Brode ?

Mrs Brode, confuse et rougissante, se retourna vers Weatherby

- Monsieur … je , je ne vous avais pas vu…

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Répondit froidement ce dernier. Miss Asst, rentrez donc avec Elizabeth et assurez vous qu'elle soit présentable pour le déjeuner.

Miss Asst , blême devant l'intervention du maître de maison ne bougea pas.

- Allons ..Ne craignez rien… Vous avez totalement raison, Elizabeth est encore une petite fille .. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle se transforme trop vite en femme… Murmura Weatherby. Rentrez maintenant.

Miss Asst, incapable de parler, hocha avec reconnaissance la tête et prit la main d'Elizabeth qui pour une fois ne souffla mot.

Une fois sa fille et la nurse disparues, Weatherby se retourna vers Mrs Brode, furieux.

- Puis savoir de quel droit vous traitez aussi durement ma fille ?

- Monsieur … Je , je m'efforce juste de faire comprendre à Elizabeth les contraintes de son statut et de son rang

- Mais Elizabeth a cinq ans !! Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Et je crois que son éducation me revient et non à vous Mrs Brode. Je vous paie pour entretenir ma maison . Non pour vous substituer à ma femme.

Mrs Brode pâlit légèrement alors qu'elle faisait face à son maître le souffle coupé par sa colère.

- Je .. Je m'excuse Monsieur, je pensais agir pour le bien de votre famille , rien de plus.

- Laissez moi donc décider de ce qui est bien pour ma fille Mrs Brode. Répondit froidement Weatherby. Et veillez à faire servir le déjeuner. Ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons, signalant à la domestique que l'entretien était terminé.

*

Ayant entendu (fort volontairement) les remontrances que son père avait adressées à Mrs Brode, Elizabeth prit gaiement le chemin de la sauterie auxquelles tout les enfants de noble ascendance étaient conviés ce jour là, accompagnée de sa nouvelle nurse. La petite Elizabeth était ravie à plus d'un titre, non seulement Mrs Brode la laisserait tranquille mais en plus sa nurse avait consenti à lui laisser porter la jolie robe bleue qui était sa préférée. Ce fut donc avec un sourire épanoui que la petite fille fit son entrée dans le salon des parents d' Alix Caston. Derrière elle, Miss Asst retint à grand peine une exclamation de ravissement en découvrant la riche demeure de la famille qui les accueillait et baissa la tête avec servilité en allant rejoindre les différentes nurses, qui comme elle, étaient obligées d'accompagner et de surveiller les enfants dont-elles avaient la charge dans ce genre de « sauteries »

Se dirigeant vers le jardin, Elizabeth s'approcha fièrement des autres enfants, faisant jouer ses jupons d'une manière qui pour une fois aurait satisfait Mrs Brode. Alix Turrington, qui fêtait ses dix ans, se tourna vers la petite fille.

- Bonjour Elizabeth.

- Bonjour ! S'écria gaiement Elizabeth qui pourtant ne portait pas particulièrement la petite fille dans son cœur.

- Tu dois faire la révérence quand tu me salues. Souligna Alix. Mon père est gouverneur.. Le tien n'est .. Rien du tout. Gloussa-t-elle imitée par une partie des jeunes convives.

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ça veut dire que tu dois m'obéir. Tu es inférieure. Pavoisa Alix

- Oh … Rougit la petite fille qui se demandait à qui elle ne devait pas obéir.

Robert Down s'approcha de la petite fille, le sourire aux lèvres et la toisa du haut de ses douze ans.

- C'est ta nouvelle nurse Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Miss Asst.

Elizabeth se sentit rougir sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres enfants. La journée prenait finalement un tour moins agréable que prévu. S'efforçant de ravaler sa peine à la pensée de sa Nanny elle répondit d'une voix tremblante

- Oui…

Alix et Robert échangèrent un regard complice et la petite fille s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

- Et où elle est l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement en fixant d'un œil jaloux la jolie robe de sa petite invitée.

Elizabeth ramena sa poupée contre elle, la serrant instinctivement pour se rassurer.

- Laisse, Alix. Tu vois bien que c'est qu'un bébé. Intervint Robert d'un ton méprisant. Regarde comment elle serre sa poupée…

Elizabeth rougit brutalement et resserra encore plus sa poupée contre elle tandis qu'Alix se tournait vers Robert, imitant à la perfection les mines de cour de sa mère.

- Hélas … Quand je pense que Père et Mère m'obligent à inviter cette gamine à mon anniversaire…

Robert éclata de rire et fixa Elizabeth qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris.

- En plus elle est bête , on lui pose une question simple et elle est incapable de répondre. J'ai entendu Mère dire la dernière fois qu'elle était sûrement attardée.

Les autres enfants soulagés de ne pas être la cible des quolibets des deux pestes éclatèrent de rire. Alix toisa Elizabeth avant de se tourner vers Robert .

- Sûrement qu'elle l'est …

Elizabeth rougit. Elle ne savait pas ce que le mot « attardée » signifiait mais vu les rires des autres, elle se douta que l'appellation n'avait rien de flatteur ou de gentil.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Les yeux de la petite Alix s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise et la petite fille se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Vraiment ? Alors réponds à la question… Où est ton ancienne nurse ?

Elizabeth baissa brutalement la tête, la lèvre tremblante.

- C'est les anges qui l'ont emmenée…

Un concert de rires salua sa déclaration tandis que les enfants s'éloignaient lentement des adultes, une lueur cruelle s'installant dans le regard de Robert et d'Alix.

- Les anges. Se moqua Alix. as-tu déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide Robert ? Finalement ta mère a raison. Elle est stupide.

- Si c'est vrai !!! S'exclama Elizabeth au bord des larmes. Mrs Brode l'a dit et papa aussi … Les anges sont venus et l'ont emmenée comme ma maman !!

Robert éclata de rire et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

- Les anges .. Mais t'es vraiment qu'une attardée… Ta Nanny elle est morte !

- Morte ???? Bredouilla Elizabeth sans comprendre.

- Il parait que les chevaux l'ont piétinée. Renchérit Alix. On la reconnaissait même plus tellement son visage saignait. Se moqua-t-elle.

Elizabeth sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux cils. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que les chevaux venaient faire là dedans ?

- Non c'est les anges … Ils l'ont emmenée dans un joli endroit pour les gens gentils.

Robert éclata d'un rire froid tandis que les plus jeunes échangeaient des regards aussi perplexes que celui d'Elizabeth.

- Non elle est morte, on l'a mis dans un trou dans la terre comme ta maman. Se moqua Robert.

Cette fois Elizabeth fondit en larmes tandis qu'Alix continuait avec une joie mauvaise dans la voix

- Ta maman aussi elle est dans un trou… C'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit morte en te voyant

- Menteurs ! S'exclama Elizabeth en larmes

- Des anges .. Se moqua Alix sans tenir compte de l'interruption de la petite fille.

- Regarde moi ce bébé … Répondit Robert en désignant Elizabeth qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Pitoyable. Commenta Alix en se tournant vers les plus jeunes, les mettant au défi de prendre la défense de sa victime du jour.

Aucun des enfants ne souffla mot, trop contents de ne pas être le bébé dont on se moquait . Elizabeth laissa tomber sa poupée et s'approcha de Robert le toisant .

- C'est pas vrai !! Papa il l'a dit que c'étaient les anges

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une idiote . N'importe quel prêtre te le dirait .. Ta mère elle est dans un trou ! Et ta Nanny dans la fosse commune . Se moqua Alix.

- Un joli endroit pour les gens gentils. La singea Robert tandis qu' Alix éclatait de rire.

Perdue, Elizabeth regarda les autres enfants, cherchant la vérité dans leurs regards tandis qu'ils se détournaient gênés. Du coin de l'œil, Elizabeth fixa l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle les nurses semblaient engagées dans une âpre discussion, dans le recoin proche de l'office qui leur était dévolu.

- Allez venez voir mes nouveaux jouets. S'exclama Alix en entraînant sa petite cour sans plus se soucier d'Elizabeth.

En larmes la petite fille regarda les autres s'éloigner sans un regard et sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que Robert et Alix pouvaient avoir dit la vérité. Peut être que les anges n'avaient rien à voir comme ils le disaient… Peut être même que sa maman et Nanny étaient « mortes » . De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'Elizabeth imaginait sa Nanny le visage en sang, jetée dans un grand trou. Reniflant elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, cherchant Miss Asst du regard sans la voir.

D'où elle était Elizabeth pouvait entendre les cris de ravissement des autres enfants tandis qu'Alix étalait ses cadeaux et la petite fille baissa la tête. Elle avait besoin de savoir … mais sa nurse n'était pas là … Mais Alix avait dit qu'un prêtre lui dirait … Elizabeth s'efforça de stopper ses larmes et se dirigea vers la lourde porte d'entrée des Caston. Reniflant à nouveau, la petite fille s'accrocha à la clinche, ouvrant la porte. Elle devait trouver un prêtre .. Elle devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa maman et à Nanny… Rien que pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort… Sur cette pensée, Elizabeth s'élança dehors à la recherche d'une église, ses petits souliers vernis claquant sur les pavés des rues de Londres …


	6. Lizzie rencontre un pirate

_**Bonjour à tous . Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Merci donc à Sammy, Julie,Marquise, Jackelizabethforever, Popo, Millie & Kira. **_

_**Un grand merci aussi à Arsy dont la review du dernier chapitre m'a fait vraiment plaisir . Par contre A Little Princess … je ne connais hélas pas. En tout cas vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir car c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la fiction avec un enfant comme personnage principal. Tant mieux si vous trouvez ça « réaliste » (j'avais un peu peur vu que je manie très mal les enfants )**_

_**Le début de ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il reprend en partie le Chapitre 16 de ma fiction Cet Horizon sauf qu'ici les choses sont vues du point de vue de ma petite Lizzie. **_

_**Donc j'espère que vous aimerez et .. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'Elizabeth errait dans les rues de Londres, plissant les yeux à la recherche de la hauteur rassurante d'un clocher lorsqu'elle ne pleurait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Alix et Robert puissent avoir raison. En effet, Elizabeth n'avait jamais connu sa maman que les anges avaient emmené le jour même de sa naissance … Mais à présent un doute affreux la taraudait … Et si sa maman avait demandé aux anges de venir la chercher ? Et si sa maman était morte comme le disaient Alix et Robert parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elizabeth soupira, s'efforçant de sécher ses larmes avant de se remettre en route, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Elle évita de justesse un passant avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en se trouvant brutalement à quelques mètres d'une église. Du coin de l'œil, la petite fille vit une forme encapuchonnée sortir de l'édifice et courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers le prêtre qui marchait lentement. Sans hésiter, Elizabeth saisit le milieu de la robe du prêtre, l'agrippant fermement. Le prêtre poussa un glapissement étranglé et se retourna vers elle, dissimulant à peine un soupir de soulagement en la découvrant. Le visage à demi caché sous sa capuche, l'homme lui sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle avec bonté.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui, espérant plus que tout au monde que le prêtre saurait répondre à ses questions. Après tout c'était un homme de dieu et ces derniers ne mentaient pas . Jamais. D'une voix tremblante elle commença.

- Mon Père … Dit elle avant de s'interrompre ne sachant comment formuler sa question et les larmes menaçant à nouveau de s'écouler.

Le prêtre la dévisagea avec attention et Elizabeth songea entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi sombres . Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, ses larmes ayant visiblement décidé de remplacer les mots. L'homme rabattit les pans de sa robe autour de lui et se pencha sur Elizabeth en arborant un air résigné, du moins sur le peu que la petite fille pouvait discerner de son visage.

- Allons parle , n'ait pas peur. Pourquoi ces larmes ? Tu t'es perdue ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elizabeth secoua vigoureusement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes en tout sens. Pourquoi fallait il donc que tout le monde la croit stupide ? Elle n'était pas perdue … ou alors juste un petit peu…

- Non. Je me suis enfuie. Déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

Cette fois la consternation envahit le visage du prêtre qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth.

- Mais … Ton papa et ta maman vont s'inquiéter tu sais, et les rues ne sont pas sures … Tu devrais rentrer. Lui suggéra le prêtre d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Elizabeth s'affola à cette idée … le prêtre risquait de partir et elle ne lui aurait pas demandé … Pas dit .. Elle ouvrit la bouche s'empressant de répéter ce que lui avaient dit Alix et Robert.

- Ma maman est morte. Lâcha-t-elle, le cœur serré en voyant la compréhension sur le visage du prêtre,Alix n'avait pas menti alors.

Elle reprit essayant de s'expliquer alors que le prêtre gardait le silence.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler… Je voulais savoir où elle était. Et si elle pensait à moi des fois… Ajouta Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante tandis que de nouvelles larmes commençait à rouler sur ses joues.

Le sourire un peu ironique que le prêtre arborait jusqu'à présent s'effaça et il replia les pans de sa robe autour de lui, s'accroupissant devant Elizabeth. L'air sérieux il commença à parler.

- Voyons bien sur que ta maman pense à toi

Elizabeth renifla en songeant que même le prêtre ne lui disait pas que sa maman avait été emmenée par les anges. Alix avait raison sur ça … alors peut être qu'elle avait raison sur le reste aussi.

- Alors pourquoi elle est partie ? C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte …

Le prêtre la regarda avec une brutale émotion et la saisit doucement aux épaules.

- Non elle est morte … parce que… Son temps ici était terminé voilà tout. Répondit le prêtre d'une voix tremblante.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Le ton de l'homme d'église n'était pas très assuré… Peut être que lui aussi mentait comme on lui avait menti sur les anges.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Insista-t-elle. Et mon père se refuse à me parler d'elle. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. Sanglota-t-elle en se remémorant les paroles cruelles de ses deux aînés.

Elizabeth releva les yeux en sentant une main un peu rêche essuyer doucement ses joues, chassant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. A travers son rideau de larmes, Elizabeth vit l'expression sincère et apitoyée du prêtre tandis qu'il lui répondait d'une voix très basse, presque comme si il se parlait à lui-même ou à Dieu.

- Bien sûr que si elle voulait de toi, je suis certain que si elle avait eu le choix elle serait restée près de toi.. Et tu sais si ton père ne te parle pas d'elle, c'est peut être que lui aussi a trop de peine pour te parler de ta maman.. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupable, si tu lui disais ce que tu viens de me dire peut être que tu aurais des réponses. Tu devrais parler à ton père … ne laisse pas le silence s'installer entre vous. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton empreint de tristesse.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise, en oubliant de pleurer. Le prêtre avait raison… C'était à son papa qu'elle devait parler, lui dire qu'elle ne croyait plus aux anges et qu'elle voulait connaître la vérité. Son père lui répondrait certainement à présent qu'elle était une grande fille… Et puis le prêtre avait raison , peut être que son papa était encore triste à cause de sa maman comme elle l'était toujours elle-même pour sa Nanny. Elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le prêtre, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit. L'homme commençait à parler lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur tandis qu'il avalait sa salive. Il se pencha sur elle et lui caressa doucement la joue de la main.

- Excuse moi … Une urgence. Murmura-t-il avant de relever brutalement ses robes d'une manière fort peu élégante et conventionnelle et de se mettre à courir.

Ébahie, Elizabeth le regarda faire avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de Miss Asst derrière elle. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa nurse entourée par des gardes. Elle n'était tout de même pas en sucre !! Au côté des gardes, un homme à demi nu vociférait qu'on lui avait volé ses vêtements et Elizabeth fronça les sourcils alors que tous commençaient à parler en même temps.

- Vous allez bien Miss ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

- Mais … Qui ça ? Demanda Elizabeth sans comprendre en se tournant vers sa nurse.

Avant que la grosse femme, en larmes , n'ait le temps de répondre, un petit homme au regard cruel et à l'hystérie perceptible le fit.

- Ce maudit pirate s'est déguisé en prêtre !!! Ne perdez pas de temps avec la gamine !! Rattrapez le bande d'incapables !!! Hurla-t-il.

Ses cris semblèrent sortir Miss Asst de sa torpeur choquée et elle prit Elizabeth par la main, l'entraînant vers la maison des Caston.

- Cette fois Miss Elizabeth .. Je vais avertir votre père de votre comportement !! Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi … imaginez que ce pirate vous ait molestée !! On a pas idée de s'enfuir ainsi !! Se lamenta la bonne Miss Asst.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Le prêtre n'était pas un prêtre mais un « pirate » et apparemment ce n'était pas bien puisque les gardes lui couraient après. La petite fille soupira en séchant ses larmes, se retournant fugacement vers l'endroit où le « pirate » avait disparu. Peu importe ce qu'il était … Lui au moins avait su la comprendre et la consoler… Peut être mieux qu'un vrai prêtre ne l'aurait fait (attendu qu'elle avait remarqué que les prêtres parlaient souvent des anges, dont elle soupçonnait maintenant qu'ils soient un nouveau mensonge)

- Vous écoutez Miss Elizabeth ? Oh quand votre père saura ça. Se lamenta Miss Asst. Et ce pirate … Oh j'espère qu'ils le rattraperont !!!

- Pas moi. Grinça Elizabeth entre ses dents.

Miss Asst, trop bouleversée ne l'entendit pas et recommença à se lamenter.

- Mais pourquoi êtes vous partie Miss Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Commença-t-elle avant de sangloter tant elle avait eu peur en se rendant compte que la petite fille dont elle avait la charge s'était évaporée.

En voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues de sa nurse, Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer et elle serra plus fort la main de Miss Asst, se sentant coupable.

- Pardon… Pardon. Je le ferais plus je promets.

Miss Asst déglutit et renifla brutalement en tentant sans succès de chasser les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue me voir si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas votre Nanny ?

Elizabeth se sentit encore plus mal en entendant la peine dans la voix de Miss Asst.

- Je vous ai pas trouvée… Et puis .. Robert et Alix ils ont dit qu'il y avait pas d'anges et que maman et Nanny étaient dans un trou parce qu'elles étaient mortes. Se mit à pleurer Elizabeth alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez les Caston. Et que j'étais bête et que si je les croyais pas j'avais qu'à demander à un prêtre. Pardon . J'ai pas fait exprès de vous faire peur.

Miss Asst se raidit brutalement en écoutant le récit de la petite fille et la serra contre elle, essuyant ses larmes.

- C'est eux qui vous ont dit tout ça ? Que votre maman était morte et dans un trou comme votre Nanny au lieu d'être au paradis avec les anges ?

- Oui. Renifla Elizabeth. Et que maman était partie parce qu'elle voulait pas de moi.

- Oh les sales petits !!! S'exclama Miss Asst en entraînant Elizabeth dans la demeure, sa jolie robe à présent chiffonnée.

- Ah dieu merci vous l'avez retrouvée. Observa le maître d'hôtel d'un ton qui laissait clairement percer son opinion sur une nurse qui n'était même capable de surveiller une enfant de cinq ans.

Miss Asst , rouge de colère, lança un regard autour d'elle et sa mâchoire se crispa en apercevant Alix, qui s'amusait à déchirer les vêtements de la poupée qu'Elizabeth avait fait tomber. Avant que quiconque ait pu prévoir son geste, elle traversa le salon et lui arracha la poupée des mains

- Vous voudrez bien rendre la poupée que vous avez volée à Miss Elizabeth

Alix se décomposa et se mit à pleurer tandis que sa nurse intervenait mollement, trop contente de voir la petite peste enfin remise à sa place.

Elizabeth la bouche ouverte, regarda Miss Asst revenir vers elle et lui donner sa poupée.

- Venez Miss Elizabeth. Vous n'avez rien à faire en compagnie de méchants enfants qui disent des horreurs aux autres pour les faire pleurer.

Elizabeth regarda Miss Asst d'un œil neuf tandis que la nurse, encore rouge de colère l'entraînait vers la porte.

Accrochée à la main de Miss Asst, Elizabeth peinait à suivre la nurse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par décolérer et se prenne la tête entre les mains s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue.

- Miss Asst ? Demanda Elizabeth en remettant instinctivement à plus tard les questions qu'elle avait en réserve sur les « pirates »

- Seigneur je vais être renvoyée pour ça… Gémit la nurse. Non seulement j'ai été suffisamment négligente pour vous laisser l'occasion de vous enfuir mais en plus j'ai été insolente avec la fille d'amis de votre père…

Elizabeth la regarda avec impuissance pendant que Miss Asst continuait à pleurer les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

- C'était ma meilleure place … J'espérais pouvoir me marier avec .. Avec ma solde … Enfin dès que j'aurais gagné assez. Expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elizabeth resta un instant sans voix, ne sachant quoi dire. La nurse avait été gentille avec elle. Elle s'était enfuie et pourtant Miss Asst ne l'avait presque pas grondée. Au contraire, elle l'avait écoutée et elle l'avait crue sans le moindre doute. Elizabeth serra la main de Miss Asst fortement et lui lança un long regard désolé.

- Pardon . Murmura-t-elle la tête basse.

Miss Asst soupira longuement et s'accroupit devant la petite fille.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Miss… Allez venez .. Votre père va s'inquiéter si nous tardons trop.

Elizabeth suivit la nurse en silence, réfléchissant elle aussi à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Le prêtre qui n'en était pas un et ses gentilles paroles puis la manière dont sa nurse avait remis à sa place la jeune Alix.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement à la demeure des Swann, Mrs Brode, le visage fermé les attendait sur le seuil, serrant une lettre dans ses doigts et les pommettes marbrées de rouge.

- Miss Elizabeth montez dans votre chambre immédiatement. Ordonna-t-elle sans leur laisser le temps d'ôter leur manteau. Quand à vous Miss Asst , Mr Swann vous attend dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

La nurse baissa la tête d'un air servile et lança un long regard empli de regrets en direction d'Elizabeth.

- Oui madame. Dit elle du bout des lèvres avant d'avancer vers le bureau du père d'Elizabeth.

*

Miss Asst frappa légèrement et frissonna en entendant la voix remplie de rage contenue du père de sa protégée lui ordonner d'entrer.

- Vous m'avez demandée Monsieur.

- En effet. Répondit Weatherby en restant assis derrière son bureau sans lui faire le moindre signe l'autorisant à s'asseoir. On me rapporte que vous avez été insolente dans la maison de mes amis et que de surcroît vous avez laissé ma fille errer seule dans les rues de Londres.

- Je m'excuse Monsieur.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous en êtes prise à une petite fille au lieu de vous en prendre à votre propre négligence !

Miss Asst, la tête basse, frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Si Monsieur me permet … Cette petite fille chez qui Miss Elizabeth était invitée a été odieuse. Elle a dit à votre fille que votre défunte femme était dans un trou au lieu d'être parmi les anges et c'est pour ça que la petite s'est enfuie. Répondit Miss Asst en passant sur l'épisode « pirate »

Weatherby Swann se contracta légèrement.

- Continuez. Où avez-vous trouvé Elizabeth ?

- Les autres enfants lui ont apparemment dit que si Miss Elizabeth ne les croyait pas elle n'avait qu'à demander à un prêtre. Elle ne m'a pas vue alors elle a décidé d'en trouver un elle-même… Elle était bouleversée monsieur.

- Donc vous l'avez trouvée dans une église ?

- Devant … Avec un prêtre.

- Et où est-ce dernier ?

Miss Asst se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre rouge d'embarras.

- Miss Asst ?

- Et bien … Les Gardes .. Ils sont arrivés et il s'est enfui en les voyant … Apparemment c'était un pirate qui s'était déguisé.

- Seigneur… Murmura Weatherby d'une voix blanche. Et … Ma fille ? Elle n'a rien , cet homme il …

- Oh non non Monsieur il ne lui a rien fait. S'empressa de dire Miss Asst.

- Bien … et pour votre comportement ?

- Je m'excuse monsieur, j'ai outrepassé ma fonction… Mais cette petite peste était responsable des larmes de Miss Elizabeth alors de la voir souriant comme ça alors que ma petite a couru un grand danger à cause d'elle … Je .. J'ai pas réfléchi monsieur.

Weatherby parut réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Vous lui avez arraché une poupée des mains.

- Celle de Miss Elizabeth ! S'exclama Miss Asst en lui tendant la poupée. Regardez ce qu'elle a fait à ses jolis vêtements.

Weatherby, les sourcils froncés, prit la poupée qu'elle lui tendait et l'observa soigneusement.

- Vous semblez très attachée à ma fille Miss Asst.

- Oui Monsieur. Je sais que mon comportement est impardonnable .. Je , si pouviez juste me faire la faveur de me laisser lui dire au revoir.

Toujours aussi froid, Weatherby leva les yeux sur elle.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions vous concernant Miss Asst. Veuillez me laisser à présent et allez dire à ma fille que je veux la voir.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit piteusement Miss Asst en faisant une révérence maladroite avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, la pauvre nurse se heurta à Mrs Brode qui lui jeta un regard froid.

- Vos affaires sont prêtes. Les domestiques les ont rassemblées. Veuillez nous faire savoir s'il vous manque quelque chose.

- Je .. Monsieur m'a demandé de dire à Miss Elizabeth de descendre. Souffla Miss Asst.

- Oh … S'étonna Mrs Brode. Et bien … faites. Ajouta-t-elle à regrets

Sans demander son reste, Miss Asst s'élança dans l'escalier , les mains tremblantes et s'empressa de rejoindre Elizabeth, qui la tête basse et les yeux pleins de larmes , attendait sur son lit.

La petite fille leva vivement les yeux à son entrée et se jeta vers elle, entourant ses jambes de ses petits bras.

- Pardon , pardon… Pleura-t-elle.

- Allons… La consola gentiment Miss Asst. Votre papa vous attend dans son bureau, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre.

- Vous serez encore là après? Demanda Elizabeth d'un air inquiet

Miss Asst soupira lourdement et se baissa vers la petite fille.

- Votre papa n'a pas encore décidé… Filez vite le rejoindre, il est très inquiet de votre escapade.

- Oui.. Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix honteuse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Miss Asst soupira lourdement tandis que la porte se refermait sur la petite fille, se maudissant intérieurement de sa stupidité tandis qu'une Elizabeth honteuse et les joues encore barbouillées de larmes se préparait à entrer dans le cabinet privé de son père….


	7. Anne

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite centrée sur Elizabeth et son père. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré le peu d'action en attendant la suite ! Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 5**

S'attendant à une sévère remontrance qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir mérité, Elizabeth pénétra dans le bureau de son père, la tête basse. Weatherby la regarda avec un soupir, son regard s'assurant que la petite fille n'avait rien et n'était pas blessée à l'issue de sa rencontre avec un pirate. Une fois son inquiétude apaisée, Weatherby planta un regard sévère dans celui de sa fille qui, décomposée, attendait sa punition.

- Ferme la porte et approche Elizabeth.

- Oui papa. Souffla la petite fille du bout des lèvres avant de venir rejoindre son père.

- Assieds toi. Ordonna Weatherby d'un ton toujours aussi froid en lui montrant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

La tête basse Elizabeth obéit, se hissant sur le lourd fauteuil de velours prune de son père. Ce dernier la regarda faire en silence attendant qu'elle soit installée pour prendre la parole.

- As-tu la moindre idée de la peine et de l'inquiétude que ton comportement d' aujourd'hui m'a causé Elizabeth ?

- Pardon papa. Je le ferais plus. Renifla Elizabeth.

- Te sauver ainsi alors que tu étais dans la maison de mes amis, courir les rues et te retrouver en danger ! Seigneur Elizabeth quand je pense à ce que cet homme… ce pirate aurait pu te faire !

Elizabeth baissa la tête à nouveau, se demandant une fois de plus ce que les « pirates » avaient de si terrible.

- Il a été plutôt gentil… Tenta-t-elle, se souvenant des conseils de l'homme et de la compréhension qu'il avait montrée.

Weatherby poussa un glapissement à mi chemin entre l'angoisse et l'indignation.

- Gentil ? Enfin Elizabeth cet homme est un hors la loi !! Il était poursuivi par la garde et .. Et oh Seigneur quand je pense qu'il aurait pu te prendre en otage et se servir de toi pour s'enfuir ! Tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire encore …

Elizabeth rougit et baissa la tête vers ses mains, tripotant machinalement la dentelle de sa jolie robe bleue.

- J'espère qu'ils l'ont retrouvé et que ce scélérat sera pen… Qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite. Se corrigea Weatherby en se rappelant qu'il parlait à sa fille.

Elizabeth osa lever timidement les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air inconfortable présageant que la semonce n'était pas terminée.

- Il a dit des choses gentilles… Souffla-t-elle pourtant, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de terrible à celui qui l'avait aidée.

- Une seule chose gentille ne rachète pas une vie de scélérat, Elizabeth… Mais cet homme n'est pas le sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi. La justice de ce pays saura bien lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

- Mais… Commença Elizabeth qui était peu pressée que son père en arrive à elle-même.

Weatherby lui intima le silence d'un regard sévère et continua.

- Miss Asst m'a dit que tu t'étais enfuie parce que les autres enfants t'avaient dit des méchancetés. Elizabeth … tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, juste parce qu'une conversation ne te plait pas ! Commença-t-il.

Elizabeth sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge au souvenir des mots prononcés par Alix et Robert et répondit vivement.

- Ils ont dit que maman était pas avec les anges . Et qu'elle était morte

Weatherby soupira lourdement et détourna le regard, souhaitant plus que tout éviter le regard rempli de larmes de sa fille.

- Ta .. Elizabeth, ta maman est avec les anges parce que c'est avec eux que vont les personnes gentilles quand elles sont mortes.

- Oh … Répondit simplement Elizabeth en réfléchissant. Mais Robert et Alix ont dit qu'elle était dans un trou dans la terre

- Plus ou moins. Répondit son père. Disons qu'elle ne peut plus être avec nous, alors on met les …les morts en terre pour qu'ils rejoignent les anges. Tu comprends ?

Elizabeth réfléchit longuement, un peu perdue.

- Alors faut les mettre dans la terre pour que les anges viennent les chercher ?

- C'est ça .. Répondit Weatherby.

- Et Nanny aussi ?

- Oui .. Oui ta Nanny aussi.

Elizabeth parut digérer l'information et Weatherby poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

- Maintenant Elizabeth nous allons parler de ta punition…

Elizabeth le regarda l'air un peu perdu à l'idée que la conversation soit déjà finie … Elle avait tellement de questions ! Se souvenant du conseil du prêtre pirate qu'elle n'avait pas compris tout à fait mais qu'elle avait interprété comme de parler à son papa , elle reprit la parole

- Est-ce que maman est morte à cause de moi ?

Weatherby la regarda d'un air catastrophé cette fois

- Mais non !! Bien sur que non Elizabeth pourquoi dis tu une chose pareille ?

- Elle est partie avec les anges le jour où moi je suis … arrivée. Alix et Robert disent que c'est parce qu'elle voulait pas de moi.

Weatherby se crispa légèrement et soupira avant de faire le tour de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir face à elle.

- Bien sur que si elle voulait de toi, elle était très heureuse de t'avoir.

- Mais… Réfléchit Elizabeth. Elle est morte à cause de moi ? C'est pour ça que tu parles jamais d'elle ?

Choqué, Weatherby la souleva de son fauteuil, la prenant dans ses bras afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Non. Elle n'est pas morte à cause de toi… Si Anne , si Anne est partie c'est parce que son temps était terminé… Déclara-t-il avec émotion

- C'est-ce que le prêtre enfin « pirate » a dit … Observa Elizabeth.

- Oh … Répondit Weatherby un peu surpris.

- Pourquoi tu parles jamais d'elle papa ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un air avide

- Parce que … parce que c'est difficile…. Répondit Weatherby. De savoir qu'elle n'est plus là…

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste plus que moi ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un petit air coupable. C'est pour ça que tu en parles pas avec moi…

- Non !!! Bien sur que non Elizabeth !!! S'emporta son père avant de se radoucir. Je voulais te protéger… de mon chagrin. Tu n'as pas à porter ça.

Elizabeth le regarda sérieusement et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne.

- Tout les autres parlent de leur maman… moi j'ai jamais rien à dire… Murmura-t-elle tristement. Je ne sais même pas si je suis comme elle …

Weatherby soupira lourdement en la serrant contre lui. La tête contre son torse, Elizabeth pouvait sentir le cœur de son père battre vite alors que son regard s'embuait peu à peu tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait te peiner de ne pas savoir Elizabeth… Je pensais que tu étais heureuse comme ça. Finit il par dire avec regrets.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, l'enfouissant contre le torse de son père.

- Les autres parlent tous de leur maman…Moi j'ai que Nanny et toi … Et maintenant même plus Nanny. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Weatherby écarta avec douceur une mèche du visage d'Elizabeth et se pencha vers elle.

- Elizabeth … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu penses souvent à ta maman ?

- Oui. Souffla la petite comme à regrets.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que …parce que … on a pas le droit d'en parler. Répondit Elizabeth faute de mieux.

- Mon Dieu. Souffla Weatherby pour lui-même. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air surpris mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, son père reprit.

- Ta maman s'appelait Anne. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que toi et des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que l'océan.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et se pelotonna contre son père, le cœur battant alors qu'il lui parlait enfin d'elle.

Weatherby caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Si je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'elle, c'est parce que je voulais te protéger … De mon chagrin…

- Oh ..Murmura Elizabeth brusquement triste en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de son père.

- Anne était parfaite. Une jeune fille accomplie, jolie, gaie et charmante. Continua Weatherby, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je l'ai rencontré à un bal… Ma famille me pressait de prendre une épouse mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une femme qui corresponde à mes attentes. Jusqu'à ta mère .

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ? Demanda naïvement Elizabeth

- Et plus encore … Murmura Weatherby avec tristesse.

- Et elle ? Elle t'aimait aussi ?

- Je le crois … Sourit fugacement Weatherby. En tout cas lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, elle a accepté… Ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle m'aimait un peu non ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas songeant que sa maman devait effectivement l'aimer beaucoup pour accepter de lui obéir… Ce qui en soit n'était pas surprenant puisque son papa était le plus gentil du monde, même elle ne lui obéissait pas toujours et il ne la grondait pas .. Enfin pas beaucoup.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs d'un bonheur enfui, Weatherby ne s'aperçut pas du manque de réponse de sa fille et continua, la voix nostalgique et le regard vague.

- La robe de mariée de ta mère était magnifique… Entièrement brodée avec un long voile qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Le jour où je l'ai épousée est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais ..

- Mais mes yeux sont pas bleus … ils sont noirs. Répondit Elizabeth avec une grimace

Weatherby rit doucement et la regarda avec nostalgie.

-Pourtant tu lui ressembles… Quand tu souris, quand tu me regardes ainsi aussi… Alors lorsque les autres enfants parleront de leur maman, tu leur diras que la tienne était gentille, douce et aimable. Qu'elle voulait sa petite fille par-dessus tout et qu'elle t'aimait avant même ta naissance.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et elle fixa son père.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne te mentirais pas Elizabeth. Déclara sérieusement Weatherby. Anne était folle de joie en t'attendant et moi aussi… Quand à la mort de ta mère, tu n'es pas responsable c'est …

Weatherby soupira lourdement.

- Une maladie qui l'a emportée… et qui a bien failli t'arracher à moi aussi. Mais… finalement le destin a été clément puisqu'il m'a laissé ma petite fille. Murmura tendrement Weatherby.

- Et je ne te quitterais jamais papa ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec ferveur.

Son père soupira tristement, ne sachant que trop bien que cette promesse ne durerait que le temps de l'enfance et regarda sérieusement sa fille.

- Alors plus de fuites dans la rue Elizabeth… Désormais si quelque chose te chagrine ou t'ennuie viens m'en parler. Ou à Mrs Brode.

La bouche d'Elizabeth se tordit en une grimace involontaire à la mention de l'intendante et elle regarda son père, prenant la parole d'une petite voix.

- Et Miss Asst ?

Ennuyé, Weatherby évita son regard.

- De toute évidence Miss Asst n'est pas qualifiée pour prendre soin de toi.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'elle parte ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

- Dès que nous aurons trouvé une remplaçante. Confirma Weatherby.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes à cette nouvelle et elle serra la main de son père dans la sienne.

- Je veux pas qu'elle parte. Elle est gentille et je l'aime bien … Et c'était pas sa faute si je me suis sauvée … Et .. Elle a récupéré ma poupée et elle m'a pas grondée enfin presque pas et elle a cru ce que je disais ! Mrs Brode me croit jamais elle. Déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Weatherby soupira lourdement, songeant aux bouleversements qu'avait déjà connus la vie de sa fille depuis quelques semaines.

- Ce qu'elle a fait est grave Elizabeth.

- Mais c'était MA faute ! S'exclama la petite. S'il te plait papa… Ne la renvoie pas

Elizabeth leva un regard suppliant vers son père qui soupira à nouveau.

- C'est important pour toi ?

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth.

- Alors … Soit… Mais à la moindre incartade ou si tu te sauves encore alors que tu es sous sa surveillance, Miss Asst sera renvoyée. Tu comprends Elizabeth ?

- Oui papa. Merci papa ! S'écria Elizabeth en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son père qui rit doucement.

Finalement Weatherby se dégagea et reprit une expression sévère.

- A présent que tout est clair… Il reste ta punition.

- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth qui avait vaguement espéré y échapper.

- Tu es consignée dans ta chambre pour la soirée. Et au lieu d'aller en promenade demain matin tu te consacreras à tes études avec Mlle Woods. D'ailleurs, elle me fait dire qu'elle est mécontente de toi Elizabeth. Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre selon elle.

- C'est pas très intéressant. Plaida Elizabeth. Qui s'intéresse à la broderie ou aux bonnes manières ?

- Ce sont des choses que tu dois apprendre pour devenir une jeune fille accomplie et le moment venu trouver un époux.

- Sauf que je marirerais pas ! Répondit gaiement Elizabeth en sautant sur ses pieds. Je vais dans ma chambre !

- Elizabeth … Soupira Weatherby avant de sourire avec indulgence, après tout, sa fille avait bien le temps d'apprendre. Dis à Miss Asst de venir me voir ! Cria-t-il tandis que dans un tourbillon de jupons, Elizabeth se précipitait vers la porte.

- Oui oui ! Répondit elle avant de courir vers sa chambre sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Brode.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle trouva une Miss Asst aux yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Je suis punie dans ma chambre. Annonça Elizabeth qui trouvait que finalement elle s'en était bien sortie. Et papa veut vous voir.

- Oh … Répondit Miss Asst en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Soyez bien sage Miss Elizabeth et faites attention à vous… Lui dit elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Avant qu'Elizabeth n'ait eu le temps de la rassurer, Miss Asst sortit, rencontrant Mrs Brode dans les escaliers.

- Vos affaires vous attendent à l'office. Déclara l'intendante en faisant jouer les clefs de la chambre d'Elizabeth dans sa main.

- Oui Madame. Répondit la pauvre nurse, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Weatherby Swann.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et la voix de son maître lui répondit, l'enjoignant d'entrer.

- Fermez la porte Miss Asst. Ordonna Weatherby

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit Miss Asst d'une voix tremblante, attendant son renvoi.

Weatherby soupira lourdement en voyant la mine défaite de la nurse.

- Approchez.

La femme obéit, serrant étroitement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Je veux que demain à la première heure vous alliez présenter vos excuses à Madame Carson et à sa fille. Tâchez d'être convaincante. Vous donnerez ceci à la petite. Ordonna Weatherby d'une voix sèche en désignant un paquet soigneusement emballé.

- Oui monsieur…

- Une fois que vous aurez présenté vos excuses, vous reviendrez vous occuper d'Elizabeth.

Miss Asst releva vivement la tête surprise.

- Ma fille semble s'être attachée à vous. Expliqua Weatherby. Et j'estime que son quotidien a été suffisamment bouleversé ces dernières semaines. Il est donc inutile de la priver de votre présence. Cependant Miss Asst si un tel « incident » venait à se produire à nouveau, même les larmes de ma fille ne vous éviteraient pas le renvoi. Finit il d'un air sévère. Vous comprenez ?

Éperdue de reconnaissance, Miss Asst plongea dans une révérence maladroite.

- Oui Monsieur … Merci Monsieur, vous .. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de moi, je .. Prendrais soin de Miss Elizabeth.. Et.. Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, à court de mots.

- Continuez à défendre ma fille comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. S'adoucit Weatherby. Veillez juste à .. Contenir vos sentiments d'injustice…

- Oui Monsieur, merci.

- Veuillez me laisser à présent j'ai du travail. Et n'oubliez pas que vous ne devez ma clémence qu'à l'insistance d'Elizabeth.

Miss Asst salua une dernière fois avant de sortir, tombant nez à nez avec Mrs Brode. A cette vue, Weatherby eut un léger sourire ironique en direction de l'intendante.

- Bien je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous fasse part de ma décision … Faites donc réintégrer les affaires de Miss Asst dans sa chambre. Ordonna Weatherby.

Rougissant de confusion, Mrs Brode hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'office tandis que Miss Asst se laissait aller contre le mur, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle songeait avec affection à sa jeune protégée qui avait intercédé en sa faveur …


	8. Elizabeth se découvre un intérêt

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de ma fic sur Elizabeth qui introduit peu à peu le caractère pirate de la petite fille … J'espère que vous l'aimerez et .. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain de sa « fugue » Elizabeth mit du temps à se réveiller, la petite fille ayant peiné à trouver le sommeil au terme d'une journée riche en émotions de diverses natures. La veille, serrant sa jolie poupée (dont on avait changé les vêtements) contre elle, elle s'était efforcée d'imaginer le visage de sa mère tel que son père l'avait décrit. Sans succès. Elle avait beau faire, fermer les yeux très fort pour tenter de se représenter Anne Dove, elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre un visage sur la silhouette floue qu'elle imaginait vêtue d'une splendide robe de mariée avec un long voile descendant jusqu'au sol. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par se représenter quelque chose mais les yeux noirs qui brillaient au milieu du visage de l'inconnue ressemblaient plus à ceux du « pirate » qui l'avait aidée qu'au bleu de ceux de sa mère. L'esprit imaginatif d'Elizabeth avait donc dérivé jusqu'au « pirate » se demandant avec inquiétude si les gardes avaient réussis à lui mettre la main dessus tout en imaginant divers significations au mot « pirate ». Ces réflexions l'ayant conduite jusque tard dans la nuit, Elizabeth poussa donc un grognement mécontent lorsque la main sèche de Mrs Brode ouvrit en grand les rideaux brodés de sa chambre, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce la grisaille londonienne.

Sans pitié, Mrs Brode s'approcha de son lit, en arrachant brutalement les couverture tandis qu'Elizabeth laissait échapper un petit gémissement frileux.

- Debout Miss Elizabeth. Mlle Woods vous attend pour votre leçon et vous feriez mieux de ne pas être en retard.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux avec peine tandis que Mrs Brode s'affairait autour d'elle.

- Où est Miss Asst ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, craignant que son père ne soit revenu sur sa promesse.

- La politesse exigerait que vous me saluiez avant de me poser la moindre question Miss Elizabeth. Lui asséna durement Mrs Brode en la tirant hors de son lit douillet.

- Bonjour Mrs Brode. Marmonna Elizabeth avec mauvaise humeur. Où est Miss Asst ?

L'intendante soupira et la poussa vers le broc d'eau glacée qui attendait sa toilette du matin.

- Partie présenter des excuses pour son comportement inqualifiable et indigne du rang de cette maison.

- Oh … Commença Elizabeth avant de glapir tandis que l'intendante la débarbouillait sommairement. Mais c'est glacé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pour vous réveiller… Peut être qu'ainsi vous serez attentive aux leçons de Mlle Woods. Rétorqua Mrs Brode sans douceur.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, que des larmes commençaient déjà à picoter mais Mrs Brode ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et la débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit brodée, s'empressant de lui faire revêtir l'une des robes d'un vert lavasse qu'elle semblait tellement affectionner.

- Dépêchez vous … Vous avez juste le temps de prendre votre petit déjeuner. Précisa Mrs Brode tandis qu'Elizabeth la suivait sans entrain.

Une demi heure plus tard et un œuf à la coque dans le ventre, Elizabeth pénétra dans la salle d'étude, escortée par Mrs Brode qui lui tenait fermement la main, semblant craindre qu'elle veuille s'échapper.

- Voici votre élève Mlle Woods. Annonça-t-elle tandis que la préceptrice se levait précipitamment à leur entrée.

- Oh Bonjour Miss Elizabeth… Bonjour Mrs Brode. Ajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

- Bonjour Mlle Woods. Répondit la petite fille en allant s'asseoir sagement devant son pupitre.

Mlle Woods attendit que Mrs Brode sorte puis se tourna vers son unique élève.

- Bien … Voyons la lecture.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement devant le manuel de bienséance qui lui servait à la fois d'entraînement et de livre de leçons. Avec difficultés, elle commença à lire à voix haute, suivant du doigt sa progression. Au bout d'un moment, Mlle Woods l'interrompit avec un long soupir fatigué.

- Dites moi comprenez vous le sens des mots que vous lisez ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elizabeth plissa le front.

- Je crois…

- Dites moi … L'encouragea Mlle Woods.

- Et bien le livre dit … que les jeunes filles doit obéir.. Et obéir.. Et broder et Obéir et avoir un bon ..un bon. Hésita Elizabeth en baissant vivement les yeux sur le texte. Maintin. Finit elle par déchiffrer.

- Maintien. Corrigea Mlle Woods en tapotant le mot du doigt.

- Maintien. Répéta docilement Elizabeth.

- Donc vous comprenez… Déclara Mlle Woods plus pour elle-même que pour son élève s'interrogeant sur les raisons de son peu de progrès.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer le livre avec dégoût tandis que la préceptrice continuait son dialogue avec elle-même.

- Dans ce cas … pourquoi aussi peu de progrès ? Se demanda-t-elle en fixant Elizabeth avec un air de doute, s'interrogeant visiblement sur les capacités de son élève.

- C'est tellement ennuyeux.. Soupira la petite fille, prenant la question pour elle.

- Ennuyeux ?

- J'aime pas ce livre… Il parle que d'obéir et de ce que je dois faire. Marmonna Elizabeth d'un ton boudeur.

- Oh … Mais ce Traité à l'usage des jeunes filles vous instruit doublement…

Elizabeth soupira en réponse.

- Il est ennuyeux… Rétorqua Elizabeth du bout des lèvres.

Mlle Woods parut hésiter un instant et finit par tendre un livre à Elizabeth qui le prit avec surprise.

- Sauriez vous déchiffrer ceci ?

Elizabeth l'ouvrit à la première page, commençant à déchiffrer laborieusement mais avec toutefois plus d'intérêt le livre qui dépeignait les aventures d'un petit garçon (noble évidemment) qui se sortait avec panache de nombreuses situations.

La matinée se passa ainsi, Elizabeth interrogeant souvent sa préceptrice sur le sens des mots qu'elle lisait à la grande satisfaction de cette dernière qui découvrait avec plaisir que la petite fille pouvait être attentive. Finalement et après un coup d'œil à la pendule, Mlle Woods décida que la leçon de lecture était terminée et posa un regard satisfait sur Elizabeth. Encouragée, cette dernière se pencha vers elle, posant d'une voix timide la question qu'elle retenait depuis la veille.

- Mlle Woods ? C'est quoi un pirate ?

- Oh …. S'étonna Mlle Woods. Et bien … c'est, c'est une sorte de marin

- Comme ceux de la Navy ?

- Non … Un pirate est un être mauvais qui ne pense qu'à s'enrichir en volant les autres. Il refuse l'autorité du Roi ainsi que celle de la loi.

- C'est quoi « autorité » ?

- C'est quand on doit obéir.

- Alors les pirates ils veulent pas obéir ? Demanda Elizabeth qui commençait à trouver le sujet encore plus intéressant

- C'est ça… Ils volent et n'obéissent à personne.

- Personne ???????????? S'exclama Elizabeth. Pas même à leur papa ?

- Non personne. C'est pour ça qu'on les enferme quand on les attrape.

- Pourquoi on les enferme ?

- Parce qu'ils volent et n'obéissent pas. Eux ils appellent ça être libre…

Elizabeth hocha la tête, se souvenant que son oncle Michael lui avait parlé de ça lui aussi.

- Oncle Michael est un pirate ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement, imaginant soudain des dizaines de soldats lancés à la poursuite de son oncle.

- Grand Dieu non ! S'exclama Mlle Woods en se signant brutalement. Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Il a dit que dans les Indes il serait libre. Expliqua Elizabeth.

- Oui mais votre oncle obéit encore au Roi et à la Loi. Alors que les pirates non…

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants et regarda Mlle Woods.

- Alors les pirates sont plus libres qu'Oncle Michael. Affirma-t-elle.

- Les pirates ne sont pas libres. Se sont des bandits qu'on enferme derrière les barreaux d'une prison quand on les attrape. Et là ils ne sont plus libres du tout.

-Oh … Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton désolé. Mais si on les attrape pas ? Ou si ils se sauvent ?Demanda-t-elle avec plein d'espoir.

- Peu importe. Les pirates sont de méchants hommes et c'est tout ce que vous avez à retenir sur le sujet Miss Elizabeth. Déclara Mlle Woods qui se sentait sur un terrain glissant.

- J'espère bien que les gardes attraperont pas mon gentil pirate. Marmonna Elizabeth

- Allons allons … Le sujet des pirates n'est pas approprié pour une petite fille Miss Elizabeth… Reprenons plutôt le calcul…

Elizabeth soupira légèrement et regarda Mlle Woods écrire des opérations compliquée tandis qu'elle songeait qu'être pirate paraissait encore mieux que d'aller vivre dans les Indes…

*

Quelques mois plus tard… Elizabeth referma le livre que lui avait donné Mlle Woods et cette dernière la regarda avec satisfaction.

- Vous lisez presque tout les mots maintenant.

Elizabeth lui sourit gaiement, son regard louchant vers la bibliothèque de son père dont l'un des titres poussiéreux l'attirait depuis des semaines. _Les pirates des Sept Mers _était son titre. La petite fille avait travaillé d'arrache pied les cours de lecture de Mlle Woods depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence du livre, se promettant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces fameux pirates dont l'acharnement à ne pas obéir et à être libres lui plaisait. Mais avant ce pouvoir lire le livre … Il fallait savoir lire d'où l'assiduité soudaine de la petite fille.

- Vous pouvez sortir Miss Elizabeth. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Je me réjouis de pouvoir dire à votre père à quel point vous avez fait des progrès… Même si le maintien reste encore à revoir. Nuança Mlle Woods.

Toute contente et bien décidée à ne rien laisser gâcher son plaisir ( et surtout pas ces maudites leçons de maintien) Elizabeth se leva avec vivacité, courant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sans attendre la permission de Mlle Woods, elle se rua dans le couloir, bousculant au passage Mrs Brode qui tendit inutilement le bras pour la rattraper. L'instant d'après Elizabeth faisait irruption dans sa chambre où Miss Asst cousait paisiblement.

- Mlle Woods a dit qu'on pouvait se promener. Annonça-t-elle les yeux brillants.

La nurse releva les yeux de son ouvrage et sourit doucement à sa protégée.

- Est elle contente de vous Miss Elizabeth ?

- Je crois … je sais presque lire. Annonça fièrement la petite fille.

- Oh … Sourit Miss Asst. Voici qui est bien… Mettez donc votre manteau pour faire votre promenade.

Pépiant de joie, Elizabeth obéit, revêtant le lourd vêtement. Miss Asst la regarda tenter de boutonner ce dernier d'un air attendri avant de se pencher pour l'aider.

- Quel beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour vos six ans Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sourit, masquant mal son impatience.

- Papa sera rentré après demain ? Demanda-t-elle.

Miss Asst secoua la tête, exprimant son ignorance.

- Votre père a dit qu'il ferait tout pour être là. Mais en attendant vous aurez tout de même votre jolie fête.

Elizabeth se renfrogna à cette mention ce dont Miss Asst, qui commençait à bien la connaître, s'aperçut.

- Quelque chose vous gêne Miss Elizabeth ?

- Pourquoi on doit inviter Alix et Robert ? Demanda la petite fille d'un air ennuyé. Je les aime pas.

Miss Asst soupira profondément. Elle-même n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face aux deux pestes qui avaient si bien fait pleurer Elizabeth quelques mois plus tôt, la poussant même à s'enfuir. Sans oublier la manière dont Alix Caston l'avait humiliée, lorsque pour garder sa place auprès d'Elizabeth, elle était venue lui présenter des excuses. Cependant, encourager Elizabeth aurait été une erreur qui l'aurait mise dans une position difficile aussi choisit elle de faire taire ses sentiments.

- Parce que … Ce sont des choses qui se font Miss Elizabeth. Toute votre vie, on exigera de vous que fassiez preuve de grâce et de gentillesse envers des personnes qui ne le méritent pas ou que vous n'aimez pas.

- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth.

Elles avancèrent en silence un moment puis Elizabeth reprit la parole.

- Si j'étais un pirate, je n'aurais pas besoin de devoir faire ça.

Miss Asst soupira avec indulgence, ne s'expliquant pas la fascination aussi étrange que soudaine que sa jeune protégée semblait avoir pour les pirates depuis plusieurs mois.

- Mais vous êtes une lady Miss Elizabeth … Et croyez moi, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'être un pirate .

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth qui ne voyait aucun avantage à sa condition de « lady » dont on lui rebattait les oreilles sans cesse.

- Et bien … Les pirates sont des criminels. Ensuite, ils n'ont pas toujours de quoi manger ou s'habiller … Ni même la possibilité de prendre un bain. Ajouta-t-elle.

Le nez d'Elizabeth se plissa de dégoût devant cette information et elle parut peser le pour et contre un moment.

-Mais si les pirates volent ils ont de quoi manger. Objecta-t-elle. Et puis ils peuvent se laver dans la mer !

- Mais le fait de voler est mal Miss Elizabeth et fait de la peine à celui à qui on dérobe les choses. Expliqua Miss Asst. Tenez lorsque Miss Alix vous a pris votre jolie poupée, vous étiez triste n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth resserra inconsciemment sa poupée contre elle

- Oui… Mais personne n'a mis Alix en prison Objecta-t-elle à nouveau.

Décontenancée, Miss Asst réfléchit longuement à sa réponse avant de se décider.

- Mais elle a été punie, Miss Elizabeth et elle n'est pas un pirate mais une Lady comme vous.

- Alors être Lady et pirate c'est pareil ?

Miss Asst rougit brutalement, à court de mots.

- Non bien sur que non. Les lady doivent, doivent…

- Obéir ? Suggéra Elizabeth

La cloche annonçant le repas retentit à cet instant et Miss Asst laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, entraînant Elizabeth à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Venez vite vous débarbouiller.

Elizabeth la suivit docilement, se promettant de s'emparer du livre de la bibliothèque afin d'en apprendre plus sur ces pirates qu'on disait mauvais mais qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus intéressants..


	9. Elizabeth arrive à ses fins

_**Bien voici la suite, un peu plan plan mais bon … en même temps la vie d'Elizabeth est assez routinière lol **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

La veille du jour de ses six ans, Elizabeth eut enfin l'occasion de s'emparer de ce qu'elle convoitait tant … Profitant de l'effervescence causée par son anniversaire tout proche, la petite fille se glissa dans la salle d'études dont elle referma la porte soigneusement derrière elle avant de poser un regard calculateur sur ce qui l'entourait. Le livre était placé sur l'un des rayonnages les plus hauts, la tranche de sa couverture recouverte de poussière appelant la petite fille comme un aimant. Elizabeth se rendit rapidement compte qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour réussir le double exploit de s'emparer du livre et de faire en sorte que son larcin (ce qu'elle ne voyait du reste pas ainsi, du moins pas tout à fait) passe inaperçu aux yeux des adultes.

La petite fille se mit en devoir de rapprocher la chaise sur laquelle elle s'asseyait habituellement de l'objet de ses convoitises. Soufflant et le cœur battant à tout rompre de peur d'être surprise, Elizabeth souleva avec difficultés le siège, pestant intérieurement contre le faste de sa maison qui alourdissait le mobilier qu'elle contenait. Finalement et au bout d'efforts qui la laissèrent en nage, Elizabeth réussit à rapprocher suffisamment le siège pour pouvoir (en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ) frôler du bout des doigts la couverture du livre interdit. La petite fille tira la langue en même temps qu'elle extirpait l'ouvrage de l'étau qui le maintenait en place et réprima de justesse une exclamation victorieuse lorsqu'il céda enfin, la projetant presque sur le sol.

Le livre entre les mains et le cœur battant d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlées, Elizabeth se retourna vivement et tendit l'oreille, les sens en alerte à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre. Avec un petit soupir satisfait en entendant le ballet des domestiques qui s'efforçaient de préparer la fête du lendemain et ne se souciaient donc pas d'elle, Elizabeth redescendit précautionneusement de son perchoir et traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Assise devant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque qui faisait face à celle qu'elle avait amputée d'un ouvrage, Elizabeth finit par repérer un roman dont la taille et l'épaisseur correspondaient à son livre de pirate et dont l'absence du rayon le plus bas passerait inaperçue. Posant à regret son tout nouveau livre et repoussant la tentation de le feuilleter, Elizabeth prit le second ouvrage et remonta sur son escabeau improvisé.

Il s'avéra nettement plus compliqué de combler le trou que son vol avait fait dans la bibliothèque que de dérober le livre de pirate. Cependant et au bout de longues et angoissantes minutes, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur la chaise en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le trou était comblé. La petite fille s'accorda juste les quelques minutes qui lui étaient nécessaires pour reprendre son souffle avant de descendre de la chaise, la soulevant à nouveau pour lui faire faire cette fois le trajet inverse au premier.

Elle posait un regard satisfait sur l'ensemble de la pièce qui avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine lorsque la voix de Miss Asst retentit dans le couloir, l'appelant avec un zeste d'inquiétude. Paniquée Elizabeth se rua vers son livre de pirates avant de regarder autour elle avec inquiétude en entendant les pas de la nurse se rapprocher dangereusement de la bibliothèque. Sans hésiter, elle se glissa derrière l'une des longues tentures qui ornait les fenêtres, fermant les yeux et serrant le livre contre elle, espérant que ses petits pieds ne dépassent pas de sa cachette.

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth retint sa respiration en entendant la voix de Miss Asst.

- Miss Elizabeth ? Vous êtes là ?

La petite fille se sentit vaguement coupable en percevant l'angoisse dans la voix de Miss Asst qui craignait visiblement que la petite fille ne lui ait à nouveau échappé, réitérant son exploit d'il y avait quelques mois. Elizabeth commençait à se sentir dans une position inconfortable derrière ses rideaux, lorsque la voix de Mrs Brode retentit à son tour.

- Que faites vous ici Miss Asst ? Demanda sèchement l'intendante.

D'où elle était Elizabeth put entendre la voix tremblante de la nurse alors qu'elle lui répondait.

- Rien du tout Madame.

- Auriez vous encore perdu la petite peste dont vous avez la responsabilité ? Insinua Mrs Brode.

Elizabeth serra les dents furieuse et se retint de justesse de faire une réflexion qui aurait à coup sur trahi sa présence.

- Absolument pas Mrs Brode. Pas plus que Miss Elizabeth n'est une peste. Répondit la voix indignée de Miss Asst ce dont Elizabeth lui fut reconnaissante.

- Alors que faites vous ici ? Du reste si vous la cherchiez … Une salle d'étude est bien le dernier endroit où le faire vu la négligence de cette petite… Reprit Mrs Brode. Allons … retournez donc auprès de votre charge puisque vous dites savoir où elle se trouve…

Miss Asst répondit d'une voix mal assurée qui serra le cœur d'Elizabeth.

- Oui Madame.

Tremblante, la petite fille entendit la porte se refermer puis les pas des deux femmes décroître dans le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth glissa un œil prudent en dehors de sa cachette et serra le livre contre elle alors qu'elle sortait de derrière les rideaux. Finalement elle s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant avec précautions. Un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche …la voie était libre. Sans attendre, Elizabeth se glissa silencieusement hors de la porte et prit son élan ,courant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle colla rapidement son oreille contre le battant, cherchant à savoir si Miss Asst y était. N'entendant pas le moindre bruit, Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce à la hâte et se rua vers son coffre à jouet, enfouissant le livre sous l'amas de joujoux délaissés qu'il contenait.

Une fois que ce fut fait et que le résultat lui parut satisfaisant, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Au moment où elle tendait la main vers la clinche de la porte cette dernière s'abaissa, laissant le passage à une Miss Asst qui ne put retenir une expression de soulagement en la voyant.

- Vous voilà enfin Miss Elizabeth .. Souffla-t-elle. Mais où étiez vous donc passée ?

Elizabeth, ne sachant pas au juste où la nurse l'avait cherchée rougit brutalement.

- Par ci par là … Dit elle d'une petite voix.

Le sourcil haussé, Miss Asst la regarda avec plus d'attention et se pencha vers elle.

- Mais .. Mais ce sont des toiles d'araignée sur votre robe ! Et dans vos cheveux aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant en devoir de la nettoyer.

- Ah ? Demanda Elizabeth le plus innocemment qu'elle pouvait, pestant intérieurement contre les domestiques dont le zèle n'allait visiblement pas jusqu'à épousseter les rideaux…

Miss Asst la regarda avant de sourire tout en affectant un air sévère, croyant comprendre les raisons de la gêne de la petite.

- Oh Miss Elizabeth … La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut vous savez … Et trouver les paquets que vous aurez à ouvrir demain dès aujourd'hui ne vous en dira pas plus sur leur contenu …

Elizabeth mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la nurse parlait de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire mais dès qu'elle eut compris elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Mais je veux savoir. Geignit elle.

Miss Asst sourit avec indulgence tout en continuant à la débarrasser des morceaux de toiles d'araignée qu'elle avait ramassés.

- Les avez-vous trouvés au moins ?

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton boudeur alors que l'idée de les chercher ne l'avait même pas effleurée.

- Bien. Déclara Miss Asst d'un air satisfait. De toute manière ils n'ont pas encore été livrés… Vous ne risquiez donc pas de les trouver.

- Oh … Lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton qu'elle espéra suffisamment dépité.

- Et j'ai ordre de vous emmener en promenade cet après midi afin que vous ne voyez rien du tout … Reprit Miss Asst

Cette fois Elizabeth n'eut pas à se forcer pour prendre l'air déçu. Une après midi de ballade n'entrait pas dans ses projets de découverte du livre dont elle avait eu tellement de mal à s'emparer !

- Et ce soir vous dînerez exceptionnellement dans votre chambre. Votre père tient absolument à ce que la fête de demain soit une surprise pour vous. Continua Miss Asst. Mais si vous le voulez, je vous tiendrais compagnie ce soir.

Elizabeth réprima de justesse un sourire : une soirée entière de solitude c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour commencer son livre ! Elle regarda Miss Asst l'air vaguement embêtée.

-Mais c'est pas le jour où vous voyez votre fiancé ? Demanda-t-elle l'air concerné.

- Si. Répondit Miss Asst. Mais ça ne sera pas très amusant pour vous de rester toute seule dans votre chambre.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! S'exclama Elizabeth d'un ton léger. Je trouverais de l'occupation…

La nurse la regarda d'un air de doute avant de soupirer. L'envie de voir son fiancé était la plus forte …

- Vous êtes sure Miss Elizabeth ?

- Oui oui !! S'empressa la petite fille avec un sourire angélique.

- Bien … Céda Miss Asst avant de la prendre par la main. En attendant allons nous promener.

*

Le soir venu, Elizabeth entendit pour la première fois avec plaisir le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure de sa chambre signe que Mrs Brode l'enfermait pour la nuit, l'intendante ayant visiblement peu confiance en la docilité d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière regarda d'un air inquiet la bougie de sa petite lampe qui était déjà brûlée à moitié et se rua vers son coffre à jouet, en sortant enfin le livre qu'elle avait dérobé.

Elle porta le livre avec révérence jusqu'à son lit et l'ouvrit avec impatience, fouillant les mots d'un regard avide. Le doigt posé sur la page pour suivre sa progression, Elizabeth finit par laisser échapper un soupir déçu. Le livre était rempli de mots qui lui étaient étrangers tels que « abordages », « pavillons » ou « caraïbes ». Pestant contre les leçons de vocabulaire de Mlle Woods qui étaient de toute évidence peu complètes, Elizabeth feuilleta le livre et retrouva le sourire devant les illustrations détaillées des bateaux des pirates et des visages de ces derniers.

L'un d'eux retint particulièrement son attention, vêtu d'une longue robe d'un vert brillant (nettement plus joli que le vert lavasse de ses robes à elle !) dans laquelle se dessinaient des motifs dorés, l'homme avait une expression féroce qui l'intrigua. Elizabeth se pencha sur le livre, son nez touchant presque la page à mesure qu'elle détaillait l'illustration. Le pirate portait une longue épée à la lame recourbée au flanc et de fines moustaches noires ornaient son visage tandis que son crâne était dépourvu de cheveux. Elizabeth grimaça se demandant pourquoi, à l'instar de son père (qui pourtant avait de forts beaux cheveux) le pirate ne portait pas de perruque … Ses yeux avides détaillèrent l'image sur laquelle figurait un bateau comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu (à vrai dire, elle avait vu peu de bateau). Les voiles rouges sang du bateau semblaient flotter sur la page,surmontant une coque basse qui n'avait pas d'étages… Elizabeth se pencha un peu plus et découvrit ça et là sur l'illustration ce qui devaient être des canons. Finalement la petite fille laissa échapper un soupir déçu… Le bateau était petit et le pirate fort laid sans ses cheveux.

Le doigts sur la légende, Elizabeth lut à voix haute, détachant les syllabes comme Mlle Woods le lui avait appris.

- Sa- o Fen-gue et l' Em-, l'Em-pres-se.

Elizabeth sourit, le bateau était petit mais le nom lui plaisait. Reportant son attention sur le texte qui faisait face à la page de l'illustration, Elizabeth chercha le nom de « Sao Fengue » et poussa un petit cri de plaisir en le voyant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fille était toute blanche. Il n'était question que de morts, de « pillages » et de sang … Nulle part elle ne lut que le pirate était libre… ou n'obéissait pas. Un peu perdue, Elizabeth continua sa lecture laborieuse et finit par trouver une information qui ramena le sourire sur ses lèvres. « Sao Fengue » était décrit comme un chinois qui avait refusé très tôt l'autorité de ses parents et de la loi, s'engageant sur une « jonque » qu'il avait fini par « détourner » pour pouvoir aller où il voulait et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Instantanément la petite fille oublia tout les meurtres décris et se sentit proche d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas obéir. Un peu plus loin, elle lut que ce même « Sao Fengue » était connu pour ses nombreuses maîtresses et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'étaient les « maîtresses » en question… Elle imaginait mal le pirate entouré de nombreuses préceptrices comme Mlle Woods ! Elizabeth rit doucement à cette idée et continua à tourner les pages, son regard se gorgeant des illustrations du livre avant de découvrir avec ravissement le portrait d'une certaine Laura Smith. Une fille !!! Une fille qui était pirate !!!

Elizabeth se pencha sur l'illustration, louchant presque tant elle était proche du livre pour saisir tout les détails de la femme. Nul ne savait qui était réellement Laura Smith et l'esprit imaginatif de la petite fille se figura qu'elle était une Lady qui avait fui sa famille ou un époux et qui voguait maintenant sur les mers sans avoir de comptes à rendre ou de Mrs Brode dans ses pieds. Cette idée la fit sourire encore plus largement et elle se demanda si son papa serait d'accord pour qu'elle devienne pirate … Avant de réaliser avec une grimace qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Weatherby accepte…A moins que …

La bougie s'éteignit brusquement, ramenant Elizabeth au présent qui était bien différent de ses rêves d'aventures … Avec un couinement frustré la petite ferma le livre et s'empressa d'aller le remettre à sa place dans le coffre à jouets, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité. Puis, elle remonta paisiblement se mettre au lit, fermant les yeux tandis que son esprit l'emmenait loin de Londres pour lui faire vivre des aventures sur les océans…

*

Elizabeth avait veillé fort tard aussi le réveil au jour de ses six ans ne fut pas sans mal. Miss Asst, portant un bon bol de lait chaud et fumant, s'assit confortablement à côté d'elle, lui souhaitant joyeusement un bon anniversaire. Elizabeth qui avait eu une nuit agitée de rêves de pirates, les personnages du livre ayant pris forme dans ses songes mit du temps à revenir à sa réalité de petite fille sage et choyée.

- Allons Miss Elizabeth il faut vous lever et vous habiller. La pressa gentiment Miss Asst. Ensuite nous irons faire une promenade, vous ne verrez le grand salon que cet après midi

Elizabeth soupira et regarda la nurse.

- Papa est là ?

Miss Asst se troubla légèrement et soupira

- Il est retenu par le service du Roi mais il a envoyé un mot disant qu'il tâcherait d'être là pour votre fête… Allons quelle robe voulez vous porter aujourd'hui ?

Elizabeth haussa les épaules … Peu lui importait la robe si son papa n'était pas là pour la voir. Miss Asst poussa un nouveau soupir en lisant la déception sur le visage de sa protégée.

- Allons il viendra vous verrez … La consola-t-elle.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth toute de rose vêtue était assise dans le grand salon qui avait été décoré de bleu et de jaune (ses couleurs préférées du moment) tandis que les autres enfants babillaient autour d'elle, les plus âgés imitant déjà le ton de cour qui était celui de leur parents. Elizabeth soupira silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil vers le jardin baigné de soleil, songeant qu'il aurait été plus amusant de courir dehors en jouant à être Laura Smith plutôt que de devoir supporter les chamailleries des uns et des autres sur la couleur la plus jolie pour un ruban.

Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenant à l'écart, Alix et Robert discutaient à voix basse sous le regard méfiant de Miss Asst.

- Le papa de Robert est mort il y a un mois tu sais… Lui glissa la petite Marguerite Richbourg . Enfin je veux dire les anges l'ont emmené… Se reprit elle du haut de ses dix ans avec condescendance envers Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers son amie, rouge d'embarras au rappel de l'histoire des « anges » Elizabeth cherchait quoi dire lorsque la double porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à son père dont les traits accusaient la fatigue.

- Papa !!! S'écria Elizabeth en courant vers lui sans la moindre retenue, laissant ses petits invités en plan et crispant Mrs Brode qui secoua la tête avec agacement.

Weatherby sourit et se pencha vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie.

- Tu es venu !

- Bien sûr … Je n'aurais pas raté l'anniversaire de ma petite fille. Répondit Weatherby avec un pincement au cœur en songeant que ce dernier était aussi celui de la mort de sa femme.

Robert détourna le regard du père et de la fille enlacés, brusquement intéressé par le jardin tandis qu'Alix lui touchait la manche. Weatherby soupira et relâcha Elizabeth

- Ce soir on fera un grand dîner rien que tout les deux. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Maintenant va t'occuper de tes invités et ouvrir tes paquets.

- Oui Papa .. Répondit Elizabeth à regrets en s'approchant des paquets multicolores.

Un peu plus tard la petite fille regardait d'un air dépité les poupées finement vêtues et autres broches et rubans qui composaient ses cadeaux. Il n'y avait là rien qu'elle ne possédât déjà en plusieurs exemplaires et Elizabeth se tourna machinalement vers Marguerite qui s'extasiait sur le mini service de porcelaine délicate qu'Elizabeth venait d'ouvrir.

- Regarde comme ça tu pourras faire comme si tu prenais le thé avec nous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Alix, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres renchérit

- Oui et ta maman pourra te montrer comment te comporter en public. Déclara-t-elle avant de plaquer théâtralement les mains sur sa bouche. Oh c'est vrai … t'as pas de maman. Elle a pas voulu de toi.

Elizabeth serra les poings et se retourna vers Alix avec une envie impérieuse de lui jeter une des petites tasses à la figure.

- Miss Elizabeth prendra le thé avec moi. Intervint froidement Miss Asst.

- Oh … une domestique … Se moqua Alix. Enfin vu qu'Elizabeth ne sait même pas comment est sa maman …

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama la petite fille. Ma maman elle était gentille et belle et douce !!!

Alix ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Weatherby fit son entrée. Le père d'Elizabeth, qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation fronça les sourcils en direction d'Alix.

- Et ma chère femme.. Adorait sa petite fille. Elle aurait tellement voulu être ici avec toi ma chérie. Dit il tendrement à Elizabeth tandis qu'Alix rougissait brutalement.

Weatherby resta jusqu'à la fin de la fête, désireux d'éviter de nouvelles méchancetés à sa petite Elizabeth et le père comme la fille virent avec soulagement l'après midi se terminer.

Le repas du soir se déroula sans accrocs, Elizabeth fière comme jamais de suivre le long dîner seule avec son père qui la porta finalement jusqu'à son lit lorsqu'il fut clair que la petite fille ne resterait plus très longtemps éveillée.

- Es tu contente des tes cadeaux Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il en la bordant

- Oui papa. Répondit Elizabeth en feignant l'entrain.

Weatherby haussa le sourcil en s'en apercevant et la dévisagea avec attention.

- Aurais tu eu envie de quelque chose d'autre ?

Elizabeth hésita avant répondre d'une petite voix

- Je me disais juste qu'il aurait été merveilleux de voir des bateaux … J'aimerais bien en voir en vrai …

Weatherby la regarda avec étonnement

- Mais .. Où diable es tu allée chercher ça ?

Elizabeth rougit alors qu'elle proférait un gros mensonge

- Marguerite en a vu et Robert aussi …

- Oh … et toi aussi tu voudrais pouvoir leur raconter ça ? S'amusa son père. Et bien je verrais ce que je peux faire …

- Merci papa !! S'écria Elizabeth en se jetant à son cou

- Mais pour l'instant il faut dormir. Rétorqua Weatherby avec une feinte sévérité en l'embrassant.

Elizabeth dodelinant de sommeil hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sur son lit douillet tandis que Weatherby sortait lentement de la pièce. La petite fille s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres songeant que somme toute cette journée s'était admirablement déroulée et que bientôt…. Elle verrait des bateaux comme ceux des pirates !

_**Note : Ceux qui ont lu les livres de Rob Kidd reconnaîtront le personnage de Laura Smith . J'aurais pu prendre Mary Read (qui était réellement une Lady devenue pirate et qui aurait été particulièrement appropriée ici ) mais j'ai eu la flemme de faire des recherches historiques (pour la datation du récit) et je trouvais ça plus amusant de faire un clin d'œil à la saga des livres sur Jack. **_


	10. Elizabeth et les navires

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà nous faisons un petit bond dans le temps, pour amener notre Lizzie à la visite d'un navire … Pour ceux qui connaissent bien mes fics, il y a un petit clin d'œil à une autre dans ce chapitre ! Enjoy et review ! **_

_**Au passage, Merci à Tarra pour sa review ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire est appréciée (et à Arsy aussi mais je lui réponds en MP souvent donc je remercie aussi à cette occasion )**_

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques mois après son anniversaire, Elizabeth, toute excitée dans sa robe d'un joli bleu océan et les cheveux ornés de rubans assortis attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son père pour le petit déjeuner. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que, trop excitée pour dormir, la petite fille attendait plus au moins sagement que son père donne l'ordre tant attendu de faire avancer la calèche… En effet, cette journée s'annonçait peu ordinaire, Weatherby s'étant enfin décidé à honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Elizabeth à l'occasion de son anniversaire : l'emmener voir de vrais navires.

La petite fille avait attendu longtemps, craignant même que son père finisse par oublier sa promesse (ce qu'elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas laissé faire) ou revienne dessus, prétextant qu'Elizabeth était trop jeune ou lui-même trop occupé. Mais Weatherby était un homme de parole, d'autant plus si c'était à sa fille qu'il avait fait une promesse. Aussi Elizabeth attendait elle avec impatience ce voyage à Plymouth où elle aurait enfin l'occasion de voir des navires semblables à ceux qu'elle avait découverts dans son livre de pirates et qui la faisaient rêver depuis des mois…

Mrs Brode lança un regard agacé en direction de la petite fille dont les pieds se balançaient nerveusement sous sa robe, trahissant son impatience.

- Ne battez pas des pieds ainsi Miss Elizabeth …. Ce n'est pas convenable.

- Oui Mrs Brode. Soupira Elizabeth en songeant que RIEN n'était convenable, du moins rien d'amusant.

Finalement son père se décida à faire son apparition engoncé dans un costume richement brodé et recouvert de fanfreluches qu'Elizabeth jugea ridicule sans toutefois le montrer. Weatherby avait revêtu une lourde perruque d'un brun bouclé et sa fille nota que cette dernière était légèrement de guingois, pourtant elle ne dit rien, craignant de voir leur départ retardé ou pire annulé par cet incident…

Weatherby posa un regard attendri vers sa fille dont l'impatience était visible et sourit.

- Je suppose que tu es prête ?

- Oui papa ! Répondit Elizabeth avec conviction.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous y allons. Cependant n'oublie pas Elizabeth que le but de ce voyage est avant tout de remplir une mission pour le Roi et que tu ne dois ta présence à mes côtés qu'en raison de la promesse que je t'ai faite. J'espère que tu sauras être patiente et que tu me feras honneur. Ajouta Weatherby avec une feinte sévérité.

Mrs Brode toussota alors et son maître se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

- Monsieur Swann… Pardonnez moi ma remarque , mais il me semble que Miss Elizabeth est encore bien jeune pour entreprendre un tel voyage seule avec vous. Déclara l'intendante en passant sous silence le fait que selon elle Elizabeth ne saurait pas se tenir face à des personnages importants.

Elizabeth sursauta et serra ses petites mains sur les volants de sa robe, songeant qu'elle détestait de plus en plus l'intendante qui l'empêchait de faire tout ce qui était amusant : monter aux arbres, prendre un morceau de bois et se figurer qu'elle est un pirate se battant contre … euh d'autres pirates ou encore courir à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la maison de son père. Weatherby observa le visage de sa fille et sourit fugacement en lisant sur ce dernier les efforts qu'Elizabeth faisait pour ne pas se montrer impertinente. Il se retourna négligemment vers Mrs Brode.

- Il me semble vous avoir dit il y a de ça plusieurs mois que je désapprouvais vos remarques sur la manière dont j'élève ma fille unique Mrs Brode. J'ai fait une promesse à Elizabeth. Selon vous quel genre d'exemple serais je pour elle si je revenais sur ma parole ?

Mrs Brode rougit violemment.

- Je…. Bien sur Monsieur.. Je me disais juste que peut être que ce serait une bonne idée d'emmener Miss Asst avec vous, afin de vous soulager de la charge que représente Miss Elizabeth.

Cette fois Weatherby s'empourpra.

- Ma fille n'est pas une charge à mes yeux Mrs Brode. Quand à Miss Asst, je ne vois aucune raison de la priver d'un congé amplement mérité. Déclara-t-il sèchement. Vient Elizabeth, nous partons.

Elizabeth se leva avec diligence, glissant sa petite main dans celle de son père d'un air satisfait.

- Bon voyage Monsieur .. Plia Mrs Brode. Miss Elizabeth soyez sage avec votre père…

- Au revoir Mrs Brode ! Lança gaiement Elizabeth sans se retourner.

*

A Plymouth, Elizabeth descendit de la calèche avec soulagement tant le voyage lui avait semblé interminable. Son père, qui manquait visiblement de sommeil, avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par le mouvement régulier de leur calèche et Elizabeth avait passé le plus clair de son voyage à observer avec dégoût les grandes étendues vertes des prairies anglaises, n'osant réveiller son père.

Sentant la voiture s'arrêter, ce dernier ouvrit mollement les paupières, clignant des yeux et la perruque encore plus de travers qu'à leur départ de Londres.

- Papa ! On est arrivés ! S'exclama joyeusement Elizabeth.

- Oh … Et bien … Je crois que je me suis quelque peu endormi. Répondit son père avec embarras. Tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long ?

- Non non. Mentit Elizabeth en tentant d'apercevoir les mâts des navires.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller. Soupira Weatherby en descendant de voiture, jetant à peine un regard au laquais qui lui tenait la porte.

- Quand allons nous voir les bateaux ? Maintenant ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton plein d'espoir

- Non … nous allons d'abord nous installer dans cette hostellerie et prendre du repos, tu dois être fatiguée après ce long voyage.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, réprimant de justesse que selon elle, son père devait être bien reposé à présent …

- Ce soir, nous irons dîner chez les Ashford, j'en profiterais pour remplir la mission de Sa Majesté. Nous irons voir les navires demain.

- Oh … Lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton qui laissait voir sa déception.

- Bien … Allons y.

La petite fille baissa la tête et suivit son père dans l'hostellerie où le propriétaire les accueillit avec des manifestations de servilité qui firent froncer les sourcils de la petite fille. Étaient ils donc des gens aussi importants pour qu'on les traite ainsi ? Weatherby répondit d'un hochement de tête aux salutations du commerçant avant de se figer brutalement… Il n'avait pas songé que pour le soir, il aurait besoin d'une femme de chambre pour la toilette de sa fille ! L'hôtelier s'empressa de le rassurer et quelques heures avant le dîner Elizabeth vit entrer dans sa chambre une femme qui n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de porter une livrée de domestiques.

- On m'envoie pour vous aider à vous habiller Miss. Déclara-t-elle timidement.

Elizabeth soupira légèrement, songeant à la soirée assommante qui l'attendait tandis que la femme effleurait d'un air rêveur le satin délicat de la robe de soirée de la petite fille. Toutefois, Elizabeth se laissa docilement habiller, craignant que son père ne la punisse si elle protestait et annule leur visite au port.

- Cette robe est très jolie Miss. S'émerveilla la femme.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel avant de détailler la tenue de la femme, contrairement aux siens, les vêtements de la femme étaient usés, laissant voir ça et là des traces de raccommodages et Elizabeth songea fugacement qu'effectivement pour la femme … cette robe devait être très jolie.

- Dites moi si je vous fais mal. Murmura la femme en passant son peigne dans les longs cheveux blonds foncés de la petite fille.

- Ça va. Grimaça Elizabeth. Dites moi comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

- Meredith, Miss. Répondit la femme un peu surprise par sa question

- C'est joli. Déclara Elizabeth.

- Merci Miss. Répondit la femme avec étonnement.

Elizabeth laissa dériver son esprit jusqu'aux pirates avant de pousser un petit cri outré alors que la femme tirait brutalement sur ses cheveux.

- Pardon … Je veux dire excusez moi Miss !!! S'écria Meredith en rougissant. C'est que .. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des petites filles .

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un œil rond, repoussant loin d'elle toutes les leçons de Mlle Woods et Mrs Brode selon lesquelles une Lady ne devait pas se montrer curieuse de la vie de ceux qui la servaient.

- Un petit garçon. Sourit brièvement Meredith tout en continuant de la coiffer. Il a un peu près votre âge

- Ce doit être merveilleux pour lui pouvoir voir des bateaux comme il le veut ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Meredith la regarda un instant, interdite, songeant que ce qui serait le plus merveilleux pour William ce serait que son pirate de père revienne enfin assumer ses responsabilités au lieu de les laisser sans le sous dans une bicoque misérable… Mais ce n'était pas des choses à dire, encore moins à une petite fille qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être l'existence de ceux, qui, moins riches qu'elle, devaient lutter pour avoir de quoi se nourrir.

- Oui Miss. Répondit elle du bout des lèvres en s'échinant à faire des boucles harmonieuses à la petite.

L'arrivée de Weatherby la fit sursauter et Meredith se leva brutalement, s'inclinant maladroitement devant le riche père de la petite.

- Es tu prête Elizabeth ? La calèche nous attend …

- Oui papa ! S'exclama Elizabeth en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Bien allons y dans ce cas …

Elizabeth toute enrubannée, suivit son père avant de se retourner vers la femme qui l'avait préparée.

- Au revoir Meredith. Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le dîner fut en tout point ce qu'Elizabeth avait prévu : long et ennuyeux. Le fils des Ashford qui avait quelques années de moins qu'elle-même était un bambin timide. Le petit garçon avait tenté de faire la conversation à son aînée (du moins lorsque la parole leur était donnée, c'est-à-dire très rarement) et Elizabeth qui avait espéré avoir un compagnon de jeu pendant que son père traitait les affaires du roi avait été rapidement déçue. Se tenant droit comme un i, le petit garçon pérora durant de longues minutes sur l'honneur des Ashford et sur le fait que quand il serait grand « il ferait comme père et commanderait des navires pour chasser les méchants »

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur.

- Quels méchants ?

Un peu embêté le bambin se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise

- Les pitates. Finit il par lâcher de sa petite voix flûtée.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à des gens dont le seul but était de ne pas obéir. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son père la regardait depuis de longues minutes… Si elle disait un mot, il découvrirait son secret ! Et à coup sur il lui reprendrait le livre au bout duquel, faute de vocabulaire, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue. Mr Ashford, qui avait lui aussi suivi les phrases laborieuses de son fils sourit largement et posa un main sur l'épaule du bambin.

- Très cher Swann, cet enfant n'est il pas adorable ? Si jeune et il a déjà compris tout ce que l'honneur commande de faire à un homme ! S'extasia-t-il.

Weatherby, gêné et vaguement inquiet devant la lueur qu'il avait vue luire un instant dans les yeux de sa fille, hocha la tête.

- N'est il pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de … de connaissances ?

- Voyons mon cher, nous lui épargnons les détails. Se récria Ashford. Mais n'est-ce pas le devoir de tout parent de transmettre des valeurs morales à ses enfants ?

- Évidemment. S'empressa de confirmer Weatherby.

- Et dites moi votre délicieuse Elizabeth a beaucoup grandi. Remarqua Mrs Ashford. Elle sera bientôt une jeune fille accomplie.

- Elle est encore un peu jeune. Marmonna Weatherby

- Joues tu d'un instrument quelconque Elizabeth ? Demanda Mrs Ashford en se tournant vers cette dernière.

- Oui Madame. Répondit poliment Elizabeth comme on le lui avait appris.

- Serait ce par chance du piano ? Demanda Mrs Ashford.

Elizabeth réprima une grimace et se résigna à répondre positivement en raison de la présence de son père (sinon elle se serait empressée de trouver un instrument rare )

- Tout a fait charmant ! S'exclama Mrs Ashford. Il se trouve que notre fils a une fort jolie voix …

- Un passe temps bien plaisant pour un petit garçon de quatre ans. S'empressa de préciser Mr Ashford qui redoutait visiblement que l'aptitude au chant de son fils fasse de ce dernier une mauviette.

Weatherby s'empressa d'aller dans leur sens et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut une Elizabeth maussade qui se retrouva assise devant le grand piano de la demeure.

- Ne soit pas timide Elizabeth. L'encouragea son père.

La petite fille se mordit les lèvres. Elle détestait le piano …Plus encore que les leçon de maintien ou de bienséance … Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses doigts sur cet instrument de torture des sons discordants s'en échappaient, faisant s'arracher les cheveux de Mlle Woods qui la poussait encore et encore à reprendre le même morceau jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à le jouer sans fausse note ou presque. Elizabeth commença donc à jouer, sortant de l'instrument des sons aussi peu mélodieux qu'à l'accoutumée tandis que la voix claire du petit Ashford s'élevait, le petit garçon suivant tant bien que mal la musique dépourvue d'harmonie d'Elizabeth. Une fois le morceau terminé, Elizabeth retira avec soulagement ses mains du clavier tandis que Mrs Ashford applaudissait légèrement.

- Charmant, absolument charmant. Répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant. Bien sur votre Elizabeth est encore bien jeune mais elle joue déjà très bien.

Weatherby lui rendit son sourire affectant une fierté de façade et fit signe à Elizabeth d'aller reprendre sa place sur le canapé ce que la petite fille fit avec soulagement, le rouge aux joues.

A la fin de la soirée, Elizabeth, les paupières lourdes se glissa dans la calèche, se blottissant contre son père qui la regarda d'un air à la fois attendri et ennuyé.

- Dis moi Elizabeth … Le piano ….

- Je n'aime pas trop ça papa. Murmura Elizabeth avec les yeux brillants de fatigue.

- C'est bien ce que … ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je pense que .. Nous ferions mieux de passer sous silence ta pratique de cet instrument désormais… Toussota Weatherby.

- Pardon papa. Je ne voulais pas te faire honte… Murmura Elizabeth en pleurant cette fois ci.

Attendri Weatherby la serra contre lui, essuyant légèrement ses larmes.

- Voyons Elizabeth… Que tu saches jouer du piano ou non n'a aucune importance pour moi. Et je suis très fier de toi, tu t'es admirablement comportée ce soir.

- C'est vrai ? Renifla Elizabeth.

- Quel père ne serait pas fier de sa fille ? Répondit Weatherby avec un bon sourire. Allons tu es fatiguée, nous allons rentrer dormir et demain nous irons voir les bateaux.

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth d'une petite voix en se serrant contre son père, son nez s'emplissant des effluves de brandy qui s'échappaient de ce dernier.

*

Le lendemain , Elizabeth avait totalement oublié les Ashford et leur stupide piano et se préparait à visiter un navire. Avec un soupir indulgent, Weatherby la regarda ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu'elle mettait pour la première fois le pied sur un navire marchand. Le Capitaine de ce dernier, un officier de la Navy commença la visite tandis que Weatherby le remerciait chaleureusement de sa bonne volonté.

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle cherchant à identifier les différentes pièces du navire. Le capitaine et son père la regardèrent avec amusement,visiblement surpris du plaisir qu'elle semblait prendre à la visite.

- Avez-vous des questions Miss Swann ? Demanda le capitaine

- Est-ce que vous avez des canons ?

- Oui … Évidemment pour nous défendre. Répondit le capitaine, un peu surpris car il s'attendait à une question sur les joujoux et les commodités.

- C'est quoi bâbord et tribord ? Enchaîna Elizabeth tandis que son père la regardait avec surprise, se demandant où sa fille était allée pêcher tout ça.

- Bâbord est un terme de marine Miss. C'est la gauche du navire. Tribord est la droite.

- Et la proue c'est le devant c'est ça ?

- Oui … En effet …

- C'est vrai que vous calculez les trajets avec un compas et une boussole ? Demanda Elizabeth à toute vitesse, heureuse de pouvoir enfin poser ses questions.

- Trajectoire… La corrigea le capitaine. En effet oui Miss …

- Je peux voir la barre ? Demanda Elizabeth au grand effroi de son père. S'il vous plait Capitaine. Se reprit elle rapidement.

Le capitaine sourit et l'entraîna devant la barre.

- On dirait une roue. Commenta Elizabeth en posant une main hésitante sur la barre. Dites moi qu'est-ce que la verge ?

- Elizabeth !!! S'exclama son père scandalisé.

- C'est une partie de l'ancre . Répondit calmement le capitaine tandis que Weatherby rougissait.

- Oh …. Murmura pensivement Elizabeth. Je croyais que cela avait un rapport avec les voiles.

- Non cela c'est la vergue. Corrigea le capitaine en lui désignant le mât. C'est-ce qui soutient les voiles.

- Oh … Et qu'est-ce que c'est une jonque ?

Le capitaine de plus en plus étonné, regarda Elizabeth et chercha les mots pour lui répondre.

- C'est un bateau d'extrême orient. Très léger. Il est différent des nôtres.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, Elizabeth posant des questions et le capitaine y répondant de plus en plus volontiers. A la fin de la visite, ce dernier se tourna vers Weatherby, qui, médusé observait sa fille brusquement intarissable.

- Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de vous faire visiter mon bâtiment Monsieur.

- Et bien je crois .. Que ce fut une matinée riche d'enseignement. Marmonna Weatherby.

- Votre fille est charmante Monsieur … J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si j'ajoute qu'il m'aurait été agréable de la prendre à mon bord le moment venu si elle avait été un garçon.

- Oui j'imagine … Répondit Weatherby d'un ton maussade.

- Merci Capitaine. Pépia Elizabeth en exécutant pour une fois une révérence parfaite, les joues roses de plaisir.

Le père et la fille reprirent alors leur calèche, se préparant à rentrer à Londres. Elizabeth le regard rêveur, garda ses yeux fixés sur le port longtemps après que ce dernier ait disparu tandis que Weatherby la regardait avec surprise.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais autant de choses sur les bateaux Elizabeth. Finit il par dire en songeant que sa fille en savait probablement plus que lui-même sur le sujet.

Pour la première fois Elizabeth eut l'air embarrassé.

- J'aurais préféré que Mlle Woods consacre plus de temps à t'enseigner des choses qui te seront utiles … mais enfin si ce sujet t'intéresse… pourquoi pas. Soupira Weatherby . Qui sait peut être deviendras-tu l'épouse d'un amiral… Sans doute appréciera-t-il une femme qui connaisse les navires Se mit il à rêver.

Trop contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte sans questions embarrassantes, Elizabeth se garda bien de sortir son père de sa rêverie, songeant pour sa part que si elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les bateaux ce n'était pas pour devenir la femme d'un amiral …mais plutôt pour naviguer elle-même !


	11. La visite de l'Oncle Michael

_**Bonjour !! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire sur la jeunesse d'Elizabeth. Ce chapitre est une fois de plus centré sur son intérêt pour les pirates mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour le suivant. Les plus attentifs d'entre vous trouveront ici une nouvelle référence à **__**Cet Horizon **__**ainsi qu'aux événements de **__**Un nouvel Horizon. **_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews **_

**Chapitre 9**

Elizabeth referma pensivement son nouveau livre de pirate (obtenu dans la bibliothèque d'un ami de son père à l'issue de nombreuses sueurs froides), un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour lire et comprendre les mots qu'il contenait et elle avait souvent du ruser pour demander à Mlle Woods de lui expliquer la signification de mots tels que « radouber » , « ligne de flottaison » ou encore « cabestan » . Elle avait aussi découvert que les pirates possédaient leurs propres drapeaux, des « pavillons » et que ce dernier avait même un nom : Jolly Roger. La petite fille connaissait à présent aussi bien que certains officiers anglais la signification des différents couleurs arborées par les pirates : le noir à tête de mort qui indique aux navires de se rendre sans combattre … et le pire de tous, le rouge à tête de mort qui annonce un combat sans merci…

Au début, Elizabeth avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à l'idée que les pirates pouvaient faire couler le sang d'innocents… Mais finalement, elle s'était persuadée que: une le livre étant écrit par des anglais ne disait pas vraiment la vérité … et deux, son pirate prêtre n'était pas un fou avide de sang comme Sao Fengue . Elle-même lorsqu'elle serait pirate (ce qu'elle était sure ce devenir un jour) ne serait pas inutilement cruelle. Et Elizabeth s'imaginait déjà, tenant dans ses petites mains la lourde barre d'un navire tandis qu'une brise faisait flotter au vent ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se battre pour obtenir la cargaison des navires, il lui suffirait de monter à bord, le couteau entre les dents et de demander poliment une partie de la marchandise (après avoir retiré le couteau de sa bouche bien entendu ). Nul doute qu'on la lui donnerait. Elle deviendrait ainsi une grande pirate et aussi une lady (pour faire plaisir à son papa ) Elle partirait sur les mers et ferait ce qu'elle voudrait quand elle le voudrait !! Plus d'heures de repas ni de sieste, ni d'études, ni de bonnes manières … Elle serait libre d'agir comme bon lui semblerait … à coté de cela quelques récits d'abordages sanglants (sûrement exagérés d'ailleurs) n'étaient qu'un détail …

Miss Asst pénétra dans la chambre de la petite fille, la sortant de ses réflexions.

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse Miss Elizabeth. Est-ce le fait d'avoir eu huit ans qui vous rend si grave ?

- Non … Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Répondit la petite fille en affectant un air pédant.

En effet, Elizabeth avait compris depuis plusieurs mois que le meilleur moyen de ne pas obéir était encore de feindre de le faire. Aussi était elle à présent d'une exquise politesse envers Mrs Brode dont l'antipathie envers elle n'avait toutefois pas diminuée….

- Toujours vos histoires de pirates … Soupira Miss Asst plus pour elle-même que pour la petite.

Elizabeth se raidit, son visage enfantin se marbrant de rouge alors qu'elle feignait inutilement l'innocence.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton étranglé.

Miss Asst soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers le coffre à jouets d'Elizabeth d'où elle exhuma calmement les différents ouvrages que des larcins divers avaient permis à la petite fille d'acquérir.

- Oh … mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Elizabeth, une grosse boule dans l'estomac.

Miss Asst se leva tranquillement et alla fermer la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth sentait des larmes de honte bien peu piratesques lui brûler les yeux.

- Miss Elizabeth… Vous êtes assez grande maintenant pour que je m'autorise à vous le dire. Les pirates sont mauvais.

- Mais …

- Non Miss Elizabeth. Vous avez lu ces livres et ce qu'ils contiennent… Je n'en ai rien dit à votre père et je ne compte pas le faire. Seulement j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous plait tellement chez des meurtriers et des assassins.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier.

- Ils obéissent pas …

- Oh … Murmura Miss Asst avant de lui lancer un regard rempli de pitié. Pauvre petite … Ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, songeant que les rêves d'indépendance d'Elizabeth seraient brisés bien assez tôt sans qu'elle ait besoin de le faire…

- Vous allez le dire à Papa ou Mrs Brode ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

- Non … Je vous l'ai dit je ne dirais rien…. Mais en échange j'aimerais que vous me fassiez à votre tour une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne prenez plus ce genre de livres dans les bibliothèques des amis de votre père Miss Elizabeth. Assena Miss Asst en ouvrant un traité de marine sur lequel il était écrit avec élégance que le livre appartenait à Sir Jias. Imaginez la honte de votre père s'il apprenait que sa petite fille est une voleuse.

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, le cœur serré à l'idée d'avoir déçu sa Nanny qui veillait jalousement sur elle depuis des années.

- Je les ai juste empruntés… Se justifia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je comptais les rendre …

- Je n'en doute pas… Seulement veillez à cesser vos emprunts Miss Elizabeth… Surtout si le propriétaire ignore tout de ces derniers…

- Oui Miss Asst. Murmura Elizabeth, rouge de honte.

La nurse la regarda en souriant et sécha doucement les larmes de la petite fille.

- Allons … venez Miss Elizabeth… Vous ne voudriez pas manquer votre promenade n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… Répondit la petite fille toute exultation envolée.

Après cette conversation, Elizabeth passa des jours à trembler que son père ne tonne de sa voix sévère et ne la convoque dans son bureau avant de comprendre que sa nurse tiendrait sa promesse de silence. L'incident ne fut plus jamais évoqué et Elizabeth s'en tint à sa parole: elle n'emprunta plus jamais d'ouvrages aux amis de son père. Pourtant, le temps passant, sa soif de connaissance devint besoin irrépressible et la petite fille avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas questionner avec avidité les officiers qui venaient leur rendre visite.

Elizabeth garda donc une politesse et un vernis de façade, se contentant de relire ses vieux ouvrages jusqu'à les connaître par cœur sous le regard indulgent de Miss Asst qui se refusait à briser ses rêves. Jusqu'au jour où Weatherby pénétra dans le salon en agitant une enveloppe dans sa main.

- Elizabeth il va falloir t'habiller ma chérie…. Devine qui vient nous rendre visite …

- Des amis à toi ? Demanda la petite fille sans entrain en s'imaginant déjà passer l'une de ces longues soirées qui l'épuisaient toujours tant elle s'efforçait de se maîtriser

- Mieux que ça … Ton oncle Michael… Et sa fiancée …

Elizabeth fronça quelques instants les sourcils avant de se souvenir de cet oncle à la bonne odeur de brandy et aux manières joviales qui lui avait un soir parlé de liberté. Weatherby se frotta les mains.

- Ton oncle vient présenter sa fiancée, une certaine Eliza. Sourit Weatherby. Tu vois elle porte presque ton prénom.

Elizabeth sourit joyeusement à cette nouvelle et se précipita dans sa chambre, pressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa nurse…

Le soir venu, Elizabeth, toute de rose vêtue comme son père aimait à la voir se leva presque timidement en voyant entrer un homme au teint halé et aux manières rudes dans le salon de la famille Swann. A son bras était accrochée une frêle créature âgée d'un peu près seize ans dont la délicate blondeur et les yeux clairs tranchaient avec l'apparente rudesse de son compagnon. Michael s'approcha de Weatherby et lui serra vigoureusement la main avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

- Mon cher beau frère, je vous présente Eliza Monk qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter ma demande en mariage.

- Oh … et bien .. Fort bien. Se reprit rapidement Weatherby un peu surpris par la jeunesse de la fiancée.

Eliza sourit timidement tandis que Michael se penchait sur Elizabeth.

- Et voici donc ma petite nièce, Elizabeth. Qui est presque une demoiselle à présent

Elizabeth rougit de plaisir tandis que son père s'empressait de reprendre son beau frère

- Elle n'a que huit ans … Elle a tout le temps de grandir.

- Oh mon cher si vous viviez comme nous dans les Indes vous ne diriez pas ça. Répondit Michael d'un ton légèrement supérieur.

- Et bien … Commença Weatherby sans trop savoir quoi dire et accueillant avec soulagement l'annonce de l'arrivée de Charles et Alice Dove.

Les grands parents d' Elizabeth arboraient ce soir là un sourire radieux, bien loin des mines contraintes qui étaient les leur à l'annonce du départ de Michael quelques années plus tôt Il faut dire que le domaine que le jeune homme avait en son temps gagné aux cartes s'était révélé être une vraie mine d'or, faisant de Michael l'un des membres les plus respectés de la société anglaise installée aux Indes.

Elizabeth, se tortilla sur sa chaise, grillant d'impatience à l'idée de poser des questions sur ces Indes lointaines à son oncle. La petite fille lançait également des regards intrigués en direction d'Eliza Monk, qui, les yeux baissés, s'appliquait à garder un silence emplit de retenue.

- Dites moi Eliza, depuis quand avez-vous quitté Londres ? La civilisation ne vous manque pas trop dans les Indes ? Demanda Alice qui espérait toujours le retour de son fils.

- Non Madame Dove. En fait, c'est la seconde ou la troisième fois que je viens à Londres. Je suis née et j'ai grandi aux Indes. Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Weatherby.

- Le père d'Eliza, Oliver Monk est installé aux Indes depuis des années, il occupe de grandes fonctions au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, mais le berceau de sa famille est à Plymouth. S'empressa d'expliquer Michael.

Le repas se déroula correctement et parut donc aussi ennuyeux qu'à l'accoutumée à la petite Elizabeth. Il n'y était question que de chiffres et commerce d'épices rares et si la petite fille avait un moment caressé l'espoir de poser des questions à cette Eliza qui serait bientôt sa tante, elle fut rapidement déçue. En effet, malgré une existence passée aux Indes, la jeune fille semblait être l'exemple parfait d'une éducation à l'anglaise, baissant les yeux quand il le fallait, répondant aux questions avec retenue (quand elle ne laissait pas son fiancé répondre pour elle ) et mangeant du bout des lèvres avec des mouvements gracieux.

Elizabeth suivit donc les adultes au salon sans grand enthousiasme, ayant espéré plus de cet oncle dont le discours sur la liberté semblait à présent bien loin.

- Eliza est une excellente musicienne. Commenta Michael avec fierté. Et notre petite Elizabeth ? Joue t'elle d'un instrument ?

- Non ! S'écrièrent en même temps le père et la fille qui se souvenaient encore de l'épisode gênant de leur soirée chez les Ashford quelques années plus tôt .

- Hélas non … Commenta Alice. Pourtant un duo aurait été si charmant. Regretta-t-elle.

- Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous aviez déjà entendu Elizabeth jouer. Marmonna Weatherby tout en souriant à sa fille.

Elizabeth se sentit brusquement très intéressée par le bout de ses pieds, attendu qu'elle savait fort bien ne faire aucun effort pour tirer des notes harmonieuses de l'instrument, trouvant le fait de rester assise devant un piano tout sauf amusant.

- As-tu reçu mes cadeaux Elizabeth ? Demanda Michael.

La petite fille se remémora un instant les poupées et autres joujoux multicolores qui s'étaient succédés au cours des années et hocha la tête.

- Oui Oncle Michael. Merci.

- Si tu ne joues pas de musique … A quoi occupes tu ton temps ? Demanda brutalement Eliza à la petite fille.

Des images de courses effrénées dans le parc lorsque personne ne la voyait et de batailles contre des ennemis invisibles traversèrent l'esprit de la petite fille et elle ouvrit la bouche, un peu embarrassée.

- Ma fille aime beaucoup lire. Commenta Weatherby.

- Oh. Et que lis tu ? Demanda Michael, brusquement intéressé. Eliza lit peu , elle trouve cela trop fatiguant…

- Et bien des histoires… Commença lentement Elizabeth. J'aime bien ce qui se passe sur l'eau.

- Elizabeth…. Elizabeth semble fascinée par les bateaux. Expliqua Weatherby un peu gêné.

- Une lubie. Commenta Charles.

- Oh … Mais tu sais Elizabeth, les océans sont remplis de danger. Expliqua Michael.

- Ces maudits pirates. Frissonnèrent de concert Eliza et Alice.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de justesse de parler de ces pirates, qui, justement, la fascinaient tellement.

- Mais notre glorieuse armée et la Compagnie auront tôt fait de châtier ces moins que rien. Déclara calmement Charles.

- J'aime bien les légendes de la mer… Murmura Elizabeth d'une petite voix.

Michael sourit légèrement et caressa la joue de la petite fille avec affection.

- Je crois que le moment venu, notre petite Elizabeth sera une épouse parfaite pour l'un de nos plus glorieux officiers… Les hommes aiment à avoir une femme qui s'intéresse à leur devoir…

- Oui. Se détendit Weatherby

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce genre de connaissance soit adaptée à une jeune fille bien élevée… Objecta Alice.

- Voyons Mère ! Soupira Michael. La petite aime les légendes et les histoires glorieuses sur notre prestigieuse Navy, je trouve cela très bien au contraire. Les jeunes filles d' aujourd'hui , enfin les jeunes anglaises du continent, sont parfois si inconscientes …

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être élevé chez les sauvages ! S'exclama vivement Alice avant de se tourner vers Eliza qui s'empourprait. Je ne parlais bien sur pas de vous ma chère, vos manières exquises font de vous une Lady que nous n'auront pas à rougir d'accueillir dans notre famille…

La conversation dériva ensuite sur des sujets plus anodins, effleurant à peine les problèmes rencontrés par Michael dans les Indes qu'il se contenta d'évoquer par un :

- Ces maudits sauvages sont bien maîtrisés par notre armée, moi-même je n'hésite pas à châtier les trublions parmi eux. Du reste, ils nous sont trop reconnaissants de les civiliser pour ne pas nous être entièrement soumis. Ce qui du reste est normal… La Grandeur de Notre Majesté est telle que chaque peuple plie sous elle…

La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, bien après le coucher d'Elizabeth et la petite fille se coucha, légèrement déçue par cet oncle qui n'était somme toute guère plus qu'un planteur….

Le lendemain allait lui faire changer d'avis sur Michael Dove, en effet à son réveil (exceptionnellement tardif au vu de la soirée de la veille) Elizabeth trouva un paquet enrubanné l'attendant sur la grande table du salon. Weatherby lui sourit gentiment et le lui désigna.

- Le majordome de ton Oncle Michael a apporté ceci pour toi ce matin.

Rosissant de plaisir, Elizabeth s'approcha du paquet dont elle défit l'emballage avec toute l'impatience de la jeunesse. Un cri de ravissement lui échappa en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage : _Histoire des Sept Mers. _Derrière elle, Weatherby soupira ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou au contraire être furieux que Michael encourage cet intérêt chez sa fille.

Ignorant totalement la réaction de son père, Elizabeth ouvrit avidement le livre, et poussa un cri de joie en lisant sur la table des matières que plusieurs chapitres étaient consacrés aux pirates. Weatherby le vit aussi et grimaça.

- Elizabeth je ne suis pas très sur que … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant sa fille serrer le livre contre elle comme si elle eut craint qu'il ne lui reprenne.

- Bien … Écrit d'abord à ton Oncle pour le remercier. Céda-t-il à regret.

- Oui papa !!! S'écria Elizabeth dont les cris de joie réveillèrent le mal de crâne lancinant de Weatherby qui avait de toute évidence abusé des plaisirs de la table et de la bouteille la veille…

- Va … Mlle Woods t'attend. Soupira Weatherby. Soumets lui la lettre à ton oncle avant de demander au domestique de la porter.

- Oui… Répondit Elizabeth, serrant toujours le précieux livre contre elle.

Weatherby sourit avec indulgence tandis que sa fille s'éloignait en sautillant. Après tout … Il n'y avait rien de mal à laisser la petite se cultiver, songea-t-il et si ce livre la rendait heureuse … et bien pourquoi pas. Nul doute qu'en grandissant, Elizabeth reviendrait à des intérêts plus conformes à sa position….


	12. Un mariage ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures de Mini Lizzie. Ce chapitre est sans doute l'avant dernier je l'admets. L'histoire touche à sa fin et je n'ai plus beaucoup de choses à ajouter sur la petite Elizabeth qui partira bientôt pour Port Royal. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre (dans lequel je reconnais que Liz manque de discernement mais elle n'est pas familière avec les intrigues de "cour") et la suite arrive très vite. Reviews ? *air de chat potté* lol**_

_**Merci à Tarra pour sa dernière review qui m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que vous visualisiez (du moins toi lol) ce que je raconte **_

**Chapitre 10**

_L'histoire des Sept Mers_ s'avéra un ouvrage plein d'enseignements qui ne fit que renforcer les idées romantiques qu'Elizabeth nourrissait à l'égard des pirates. Avec son insouciance habituelle, la petite fille avait allégrement sauté les pages où il était question des carnages commis par les pirates (principalement Sao Feng, à croire qu'il n'y avait que lui comme pirate ! ) pour se concentrer sur les passages où les exploits fantastiques de ses héros étaient racontés. La petite fille avait donc lu une bonne dizaine de fois l'histoire de Jack Sparrow, l'homme qui avait mis à sac la ville entière de Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu … C'était ce genre de pirate qu'Elizabeth affectionnait par-dessus tout, loin de la sauvagerie aveugle de Sao Feng (dont elle avait renoncé à lire les exploits ) mais utilisant « un sourire charmeur pour mieux tromper ses malheureuses victimes » comme le disait l'ouvrage.

Elizabeth ne savait pas au juste quel était le « sourire charmeur » de Jack Sparrow ni quel forme il devait avoir mais elle s'entraînait régulièrement à faire des sourires à son père et plus généralement à tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Avec plus ou moins de succès. En effet, si Weatherby et Miss Asst fondaient régulièrement sous ses sourires (et même sans sourire !) Mrs Brode restait quand à elle d'une froideur méprisante envers la petite fille.

L'événement le plus marquant avait été lorsque l'intendante avait découvert la nature exacte des lectures de la jeune Elizabeth. Les yeux de Mrs Brode s'étaient agrandis d'un effroi qui avait fait éclater de rire la petite fille tandis que la femme lisait (en se signant) la légende du terrible Davy Jones devenu mi homme mi poisson, hantant les océans à la recherche des âmes des disparus en mer (une histoire sur laquelle Elizabeth était très vite passée, attendu que ce Davy Jones aussi tentaculaire soit il n'était pas un pirate … et puis bon elle n'était plus une petite fille et avait passé l'âge de croire en ces bêtises )

Sauf qu'elle avait rapidement du faire face au feu des questions de Weatherby (que Mrs Brode s'était empressée de harceler afin qu'il mette un terme à ce qui semblait être une perversion insidieuse de l'esprit d'Elizabeth ) Elizabeth avait donc du tendre son livre à son père qui au bout de quelques lignes avait soufflé un :« Seigneur mais qu'a donc traversé la tête de Michael pour qu'il t'offre une telle chose ? » qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Elizabeth avait donc du argumenter, utilisant le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il soit (du moins de son point de vue) pour conserver le précieux livre dont elle n'avait pas encore terminé la lecture (il y était en effet question d'un Code des Pirates dont elle était très curieuse, imaginant mal comment des hommes « libres » pouvait se conformer à un quelconque manuel de bonne conduite). Finalement et comme toujours, Weatherby avait cédé, laissant la jouissance du livre à la petite fille (moyennant tout de même une application renforcée durant les leçons de Mlle Woods)

Ce jour là, Elizabeth s'installa donc dans le jardin, savourant par anticipation le plaisir de découvrir le chapitre traitant du Code des Pirates (ou du moins le présentant brièvement) lorsqu'une voiture lourdement harnachée s'arrêta devant la demeure de son père. Dissimulée derrière un massif, Elizabeth plongea vivement la tête dans son ouvrage, faisant celle qui n'avait rien vu tandis que deux femmes descendaient de voiture. Du coin de l'œil la petite fille reconnut les deux arrivantes : Mme Caston et sa fille aînée (la sœur de cette peste d'Alix )Violet. Elizabeth réprima un soupir las et s'aplatit dans ses fourrés, souhaitant plus que tout au monde ne pas être découverte. Elle en avait assez de Violet et de sa mère qui semblaient être partout où elle allait avec son père… Que ce soit aux rares dîners où elle l'accompagnait ou chez les amis de Weatherby ou encore chez les Caston eux même (ce qui en y réfléchissant bien était normal)

Elizabeth tentait donc désespérément d'éviter la conversation assommante de la jeune Violet Caston qui la regardait toujours avec un air faussement apitoyé, la prenant sans nul doute pour une attardée, lorsque Miss Asst, dans tout ses états, se dirigea droit vers elle. Elizabeth soupira tristement, adressant mentalement ses adieux aux pirates et à leur manuel de savoir vivre tandis que sa nurse se penchait vers elle.

- Oh Miss Elizabeth… Seigneur dans quel état vous êtes vous encore mise … S'affola-t-elle.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur sa robe avec nonchalance et entreprit d'en retirer les brins d'herbe qui la parsemait.

- Venez Miss … Venez vite vous changer. Mrs et Miss Caston vous attendent pour faire une promenade.

Cette fois Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi donc les Caston venaient elles la chercher pour une promenade et depuis quand ? Trop surprise pour protester, la petite fille suivit donc sa nurse qui s'empressa de délivrer une Elizabeth pimpante de partout dont la jolie robe couleur violette semblait miraculeusement assortie à celle de … Violet Caston.

En la voyant apparaître ainsi vêtue, Madame Caston mère , inclina la tête en mimant un parfait attendrissement tandis qu'elle s'adressait à sa fille.

- Ma chère Violet… n'est elle pas charmante ?

- Tu es très jolie tu sais Elizabeth. Affirma Violet en s'agenouillant à demi devant la petite fille.

Surprise, Elizabeth regarda les deux femmes, ses yeux sombres passant du visage parcheminé par les ans de la mère à celui lisse et frais de la fille dont les cheveux bruns admirablement bouclés retombaient en anglaises autour de son visage qui n'en était pourtant pas plus joli.

- Que te plairait il de faire Elizabeth ? Demanda Violet avec un sourire encourageant qui dévoila sa mâchoire chevaline.

La petite fille songea avec agacement que ce qui lui plairait ce serait sans nul doute de retourner lire derrière ses massifs mais répondit ce que la bienséance attendait d'elle.

- J'aimerais beaucoup aller au parc Miss Caston. Ou alors lire . Ou prendre le thé. Comme il vous plaira. Répondit Elizabeth résignée à voir son après midi gâche mais un peu curieuse toutefois de connaître les raisons de cet intérêt soudain qu'avaient les Caston pour sa personne.

Il fut donc décidé d'aller au parc et Elizabeth se retrouva à arpenter les allées de ce dernier, soigneusement encadrée par les deux femmes.

- Ma chère sœur Alix ne cesse de vanter tes mérites Elizabeth, elle t'aime beaucoup et voudrait tant que vous soyez plus proches. Déclara Violet à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth qui se retint de lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas idiote et qu'elle savait fort bien qu'Alix ne l'aimait pas.

- Tu dois être très fière d'avoir un papa autant en faveur auprès du Roi. S'empressa de déclarer Madame Caston , qui ne lui avait jamais adressé une phrase aussi longue.

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants

- Oui… Mais il n'est plus jamais là maintenant… Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire, songeant aux semaines qui s'écoulaient parfois avant qu'elle ne retrouve les bras protecteurs de son père.

- Oh … Pauvre petite… Ça doit être si dur d'être toute seule dans cette grande maison. S'apitoya Violet.

- Je suis pas toute seule ! Y 'a Mlle Asst et Mlle Woods…et Mrs Brode aussi . Et puis Tom, Sally, Richard… Commença Elizabeth qui s'apprêtait à égrener le prénom de tout les domestiques de la demeure.

Madame Caston l'arrêta précipitamment en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mais ça serait tout de même mieux d'avoir une maman au lieu de tout ces domestiques non ?

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais … comment maman pourrait être avec moi alors qu'elle est partie avec les anges ? Déclara Elizabeth qui se mordit les lèvres au souvenir de la manière dont la jeune Alix s'était moquée d'elle des années plus tôt. Je veux dire …Maman est morte et c'est un ange maintenant… Alors elle ne peut pas revenir s'occuper de moi.

Violet et sa mère échangèrent un bref regard et la plus âgée des deux reprit la parole.

- Mais tu pourrais avoir une autre maman …

Elizabeth blêmit à cette idée, repensant à la manière dont on avait parlé de remplacer sa chère Nanny au jour même de sa mort. Bien sur, elle aimait Miss Asst , mais pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler Nanny, même si elle devait admettre que la nurse était plus que gentille avec elle.

- Ça te plairait d'avoir une nouvelle maman Elizabeth ? Insista Violet.

Elizabeth se crispa tout entière à cette idée et secoua vivement la tête.

- NON !!! On a qu'une maman et même si j'ai pas connu la mienne c'est elle ma maman et personne d'autre ! S'écria-t-elle en imaginant la silhouette de sa mère telle qu'elle se la représentait toujours, grande et belle dans sa robe de mariée, ses yeux bleus brillant sous le long voile qui masquait en partie son visage .

Les Caston échangèrent un regard consterné devant sa brusque colère et Violet rougit de contrariété, ôtant encore un peu de sa grâce à un visage qui en manquait déjà beaucoup. Madame Caston pinça les lèvres comme le faisait Mrs Brode lorsqu'elle était très mécontente et se pencha sur Elizabeth qui recula instinctivement.

- Bien sur que personne ne remplacera ta chère maman. Commença-t-elle. Anne était très douce et gentille tu sais…

Elizabeth se calma, levant un regard curieux sur Mrs Caston.

- Vous connaissiez ma maman ?

- Oui chérie, elle et moi étions de grandes amies.

- Oh …

- Ta maman aurait aimé savoir que … et bien qu'une autre femme veillait sur toi. Elle n'aurait pas voulu te savoir seule. Continua Mrs Caston

- Mais il y a déjà Miss Asst. Répondit vivement Elizabeth.

- Mais Miss Asst ne pourra pas te guider, t'aider à faire tes premiers pas dans la bonne société…

Elizabeth baissa la tête songeant que « faire ses premiers pas dans la bonne société » était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Et puis elle va bientôt se marier. Lâcha Violet. Et quand ce sera fait elle voudra vivre avec son mari et ses enfants.

Elizabeth la regarda, horrifiée.

- Elle … elle ne m'a rien dit ….

- Bien sur ma chérie, elle t'aime beaucoup et ne veut pas te faire de peine. Pourtant Miss Asst aimerait aussi avoir sa famille. Continua doucement Mrs Caston.

- Il restera Mlle Woods… et Mrs Brode. Ajouta à contrecoeur Elizabeth.

Mrs Caston se crispa, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour rester patiente.

- Mais aucune d'elles ne pourrait être comme une maman pour toi, ou une grande sœur…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Allons, Elizabeth ça fait plus de neuf ans maintenant que ton père est seul. Il lui faut une femme à ses côtés.

Cette fois Elizabeth regarda Mrs Caston de travers.

- Mais il m'a moi…

Les deux femmes rirent doucement et Mrs Caston reprit à l'intention d'Elizabeth.

- Mais toi tu es sa petite fille pas sa femme… Tu ne veux pas que ton papa reste seul n'est-ce pas ?

- On est triste quand on est tout seul tu sais… Renchérit Violet.

- Ça oui ! S'exclama vigoureusement Elizabeth qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la solitude de son enfance, lorsque les histoires de pirates ne lui tenaient pas encore compagnie.

- Et toi tu as besoin d'une femme pour te conseiller comme ta si chère maman l'aurait fait si elle était restée parmi nous… Mais pour cela ton papa doit se remarier. Lâcha Mrs Caston qui en avait assez de tourner autour du pot.

- Se remarier ? Mais …

- Tu ne t'y opposerais pas n'est-ce pas si ton papa voulait épouser une femme ? Tu veux le bonheur de ton papa ?

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth.

- Alors c'est bien ma chérie. L'embrassa brutalement Mrs Caston tandis que Violet lui souriait avec un soulagement dont Elizabeth ne comprit pas la cause.

- Bien…Il se fait tard, rentrons. Décida Mrs Caston.

Un peu perdue, Elizabeth suivit les deux femmes et à peine la calèche arrêtée, elle s'élança sur les marches, s'empressant de rejoindre Miss Asst, se souciant peu de la politesse envers les Caston tant elle était inquiète à l'idée que Miss Asst ne finisse par la quitter.

- Vous avez fait une bonne promenade Miss Elizabeth ? Lui demanda Miss Asst

- Oui. C'est vrai que vous allez vous marier ?

Miss Asst troublée, posa son ouvrage et fixa la petite fille tremblante.

- Pas dans l'immédiat Miss Elizabeth. Je resterais à vos cotés tant que vous aurez besoin de moi.

Elizabeth la regarda fixement, se souvenant de ce que la nurse lui avait dit le jour où elle s'était enfuie et avait rencontré son pirate.

- Mais vous aimeriez bien…

- Oui. Soupira Miss Asst.

Elizabeth la regarda longuement, pensant à tout le temps que Miss Asst passait à ses côtés, aux années qui s'étaient écoulées et à l'attention que la nurse lui avait toujours portée. Brusquement, elle entoura Miss Asst de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Vous aimeriez bien avoir des enfants à vous… Murmura-t-elle. C'est mal de vous forcez à rester avec moi…

Miss Asst soupira et écarta doucement le visage d'Elizabeth, la forçant à la regarder.

- Je ne me force pas Miss Elizabeth. Mais quand je me marierais, vous serez la première avertie. Je vous le promets.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et revint se lover contre Miss Asst.

- Je veux pas que vous soyez triste à cause de moi. Murmura-t-elle. Et puis … je suis grande maintenant. Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

- Oui vous l'êtes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me marier demain, nous n'avons encore rien décidé. La câlina doucement Miss Asst. Maintenant retournez donc auprès de votre papa. Profitez de sa présence avant son prochain voyage.

Elizabeth alla rejoindre son père quelques temps plus tard, un peu troublée pas ce que Mrs Caston lui avait dit de la solitude de son père. De son côté, Weatherby posa un regard inquiet sur sa fille et toussota pour montrer son embarras.

- Je crains… D'avoir été fort égoïste. Commença-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth relevait la tête en percevant le sérieux de sa voix. Je .. Je ne pensais pas que l'absence de Anne, que l'absence d'une femme, d'une maman te pesait à ce point. J'aurais du y penser surtout que tu seras bientôt une jeune fille.

- J'aurais bien aimé que maman soit là. Répondit Elizabeth sans comprendre.

- Depuis toutes ces années… je .. Suis resté muré dans mon chagrin sans m'inquiéter de ce dont tu pouvais avoir besoin… Tu comprends, ta mère… Commença-t-il d'une voix qui se fêlait avant de se reprendre. Ta mère était la seule que j'ai .. Aimée. Après elle … aucune autre ne .. Enfin passons. Dis moi que penses tu de Miss Caston ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils un peu dépitée que son père change de sujet alors qu'il lui parlait de sa maman mais se força à répondre.

- Elle est gentille.

- Certes oui… Mais l'aimes tu ? Aimerais tu qu'elle vive ici avec nous ?

- Elle a déjà une maison. Objecta Elizabeth.

Weatherby soupira, sentant qu'il n'en sortirait pas par des chemins détournés.

- Assieds toi Elizabeth.

- Oui papa.

- Vois tu ma chérie, beaucoup de mes amis, de mes connaissances, m'ont fait part de leur …disons incompréhension face au fait que je n'ai toujours pas choisi une nouvelle femme malgré tout les bons partis qui me furent présentés au cours des années.

- Oh …..

- Beaucoup pensent qu'il te faut une maman et que j'ai besoin d'une épouse.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es triste d'être seul ? Demanda Elizabeth en se souvenant du discours tenu par Mrs Caston.

- Non… Non, je suis triste parce que ta mère nous a quitté Elizabeth. Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le droit de te priver d'avoir une mère.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute si maman est morte… Murmura Elizabeth.

- Oui… Mais vois tu, en n'acceptant pas de me remarier, je t'ai privée d'une présence féminine, d'une mère à qui parler…

- Je ne comprends pas …

Weatherby soupira lourdement.

- Il se trouve que Mr Caston aimerait beaucoup que j'épouse Violet…

- Mais elle est même pas jolie ! S'exclama vivement Elizabeth.

Weatherby grimaça n'osant contredire sa fille sur ce sujet à l'évidence criante.

- Mais toi … Est-ce que tu aimerais l'avoir comme maman ? Elle n'est guère plus agée que toi, dix ans à peine et le moment venu elle pourra t'accompagner aux bals et autres réceptions.

Elizabeth baissa la tête songeant que non décidemment non elle ne voulait pas d'une Violet Caston faisant semblant d'être sa maman à ses côtés. Cependant les paroles de Mrs Caston lui revinrent en mémoire et elle fixa son père.

- Si toi tu veux moi aussi papa … Je veux que tu sois content.

Troublé, Weatherby regarda sa fille.

- Ce n'était pas ma question Elizabeth …. Ce qui m'importe c'est-ce dont toi tu as envie.

Tiraillée entre son refus catégorique de voir Violet Caston devenir la maîtresse de la maison dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu et son désir de voir son père heureux, Elizabeth baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Elizabeth … Reprit Weatherby d'une voix douce. Aucune femme ne remplacera jamais ta maman dans mon cœur… Mais je me dois de penser à ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Alors si tu penses que le mieux est Violet Caston, je lui demanderais sa main. Soupira-t-il avec résignation.

- Papa je comprends pas … Répondit Elizabeth. Pourquoi tu veux l'épouser ?

- Mais … mais pour toi Elizabeth … S'étonna Weatherby. Mrs Caston m'a dit à quel point la présence d'une mère te manquait et aussi à quel point Violet t'aimait beaucoup alors je me suis dit que .. Et bien ce serait le mieux pour toi.

- Je … je veux pas… Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton honteux, se sentant égoïste. Je veux pas d'une autre maman.

A sa grande surprise son père parut soulagé de la nouvelle et la serra contre lui.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui papa.

- Alors c'est parfait ! S'exclama Weatherby brusquement plus joyeux à l'idée de n'avoir aucune raison d'épouser Violet.

Elizabeth se laissa câliner par son père et tout deux passèrent une agréable soirée à l'issue de laquelle il ne fut plus question de mariage ou de nouvelle maman… Pas plus que de promenade en calèche avec Violet Caston et sa mère !


	13. Un nouveau départ

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'admets que je n'avais tout simplement plus d'idées pour cette fic, ayant raconté tout ce dont j'avais envie pour cette dernière. Reviews ? J'en profite pour remercier Tarra de ses reviews et .... bah désolée que la fin arrive si vite lol**_

**Chapitre 11**

Après l'épisode des Caston et leur tentative pour entrer dans la vie d'Elizabeth et de son père, la vie suivit son cours ordinaire, la petite fille grandissant au rythme des livres de pirates et des récits de leurs batailles sanglantes. Plus le temps passait, plus Elizabeth enviait les pirates et la liberté dont ils semblaient jouir. Bien sur elle n'était pas sans ignorer que la plupart des adultes qu'elle fréquentait (y compris son père) estimait que les pirates qu'elle admirait tant n'étaient que des hors la loi qui méritaient de finir leurs jours en prison ou pire encore (quoiqu'elle avait du mal à se représenter ce qui est pouvait être pire que d'être enfermées pour des personnes aussi amoureuses de leur liberté)

Elle se passionna longtemps pour les aventures de Laura Smith, s'imaginant à la barre de la redoutable Fleur de la Mort à la place de la redoutable capitaine pirate, traversant tempêtes et ouragans sans le moindre dommage tandis que les officiers ou navires commerçants qu'elle croisait lui abandonnaient invariablement leurs cargaisons sans combattre, impressionnés par la prestance de cette petite Lady devenue pirate. Elle avait résolu le problème que les autres pirates aurait pu lui poser en découvrant l'existence du droit de « pourparlers » qui aidait à résoudre les conflits éventuels par une saine discussion ( d'où bien entendu elle sortait invariablement gagnante.. )

Son intérêt pour les pirates la poussa également à porter plus d'attention aux leçons de géographie dispensées par Mlle Woods, découvrant ainsi les lieux exotiques qui peuplaient ses lectures. La préceptrice était du reste ravie et agréablement surprise par les questions que lui posait la petite fille sur les différents pays mais également les sept mers du globe. Elizabeth s'intéressait aussi aux cours de langue française que lui dispensait la préceptrice, regrettant seulement que le sujet des conversations qu'elles avaient dans cette langue ne soient que ceux touchant aux usages et à la bienséance et donc difficilement utilisables en cas de rencontre avec un pirate français (mais Elizabeth comptait aussi sur le fait que ce dernier parle anglais et la comprenne). Cependant si Elizabeth progressait à grand pas dans les domaines qui lui paraissaient avoir un rapport (même lointain) avec le monde de la piraterie il en allait tout autrement pour ceux qui la ramenaient au présent et à ses devoirs de petite fille riche dont le père occupait une place de plus en plus importante dans la bonne société Londonienne.

Ce jour là, Elizabeth était fort contrariée… Étroitement serrée dans l'une des affreuses robes vertes de Mrs Brode (il lui semblait que l'intendante choisissait à dessein cette couleur, sachant qu'elle ne la flattait pas… ) la petite fille descendit vivement le grand escalier de la maison, soupirant intérieurement à l'idée du déjeuner interminable qui l'attendait avec ses grands parents maternels. En effet, Alice et Charles, conquis par les récits imagés que Michael et Eliza leur faisaient des Indes avaient finalement dépassé leurs préjugés sur « ce pays de sauvages » et avaient décidé d'entreprendre le long voyage menant à leur fils.

Elizabeth s'avança donc sans joie vers le salon, se préparant à de nouveaux adieux, le cœur encore serré au souvenir du départ de sa chère Miss Asst . En effet, un peu plus de six mois plus tôt (soit peu après la tentative de Violet Caston pour se faire épouser) Miss Asst était entrée dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, une expression gênée sur le visage mais les yeux brillants. Rien qu'à son expression, Elizabeth avait compris que le jour qu'elle redoutait était arrivé et que sa nurse allait la quitter. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas pleurer, se répétant qu'aucun de ses livres ne décrivait un pirate en larmes après le départ de sa nurse mais elle avait finalement éclaté en sanglots lorsque Miss Asst était venue lui faire ses adieux, nouant étroitement ses petits bras autour du cou de la nurse sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Brode. En effet,comme l'intendante le lui avait dit après le départ de Miss Asst, une Lady ne se donnait pas en spectacle et n'exposait pas son chagrin comme Elizabeth venait de le faire devant tout les domestiques …

La sensation d'une peau fine et parcheminée contre la sienne ramena Elizabeth au présent et elle salua rapidement sa grand-mère qui la retint un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire contre elle. Finalement Charles et Alice la libérèrent et Elizabeth prit sa place sur le sofa de la maison, les mains jointes et le dos bien droit comme Mrs Brode la forçait à le faire.

- Alors c'est décidé, vous partez. Commenta platement Weatherby.

- Et bien plus rien ne nous retient ici mon cher. Répondit Charles.

- Enfin mis à part notre chère Elizabeth. Corrigea doucement Alice.

- Certes. Concéda Charles. Mais enfin nous voulons être auprès de notre fils pour voir grandir notre premier petit fils. Celui qui perpétuera le nom de Dove.

- Oh … Eliza serait elle ?

- Non. Soupira Alice. C'est également pour cela que nous y allons ….

- Presque un an de mariage et toujours pas d'héritier. Pesta Charles.

- Il faut reconnaître que la mariée était bien jeune… Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Weatherby. Seize ans …Alors que Michael en a trente…

- Vous-même n'étiez pas si jeune lorsque vous avez demandé la main de notre fille de vingt ans mon cher gendre. Répondit Charles.

- Il me semble d'ailleurs que la différence d'âge entre Anne et vous était plus importante qu'entre Eliza et Michael. Persifla Alice.

Weatherby soupira légèrement et se tourna vers son beau père, souhaitant éviter le conflit qui menaçait.

- Comptez vous vous y installer définitivement ?

- Nous verrons… Nous aimerions au moins rester jusqu'à la naissance de notre petit fils. Du moins si Alice supporte le climat de ce pays de sauvages.

Elizabeth, les yeux pleins de curiosité, écouta la conversation, enviant secrètement ses grand parents qui partaient ainsi à l'aventure et qui allaient devoir passer plusieurs semaines en mer pour rejoindre les Indes.

- Bien sur nous regrettons de ne pas voir notre petite Elizabeth devenir une jeune fille. Précisa Alice en coulant un regard vers la petite fille qui les observait toujours sans mot dire.

- J'ose espérer que vous saurez lui choisir un mari digne de ce nom mon cher gendre. Poursuivit Charles. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes prometteurs dans le Londres d' aujourd'hui

- Nous avons encore le temps pour cela. Trancha Weatherby. Dois je vous rappeler qu'Elizabeth a à peine onze ans ? Du reste rien ne permet d'affirmer qu' Elizabeth et moi serons encore à Londres lorsque ma fille sera en âge de se marier.

Charles ne put retenir un petit rire à cette affirmation tandis que les yeux d'Alice pétillaient d'amusement.

- Allons mon cher Weatherby … Nous savons tout trois que Londres est l'endroit le plus indiqué pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas un homme d'aventures u de contrées lointaines. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais accepté que vous épousiez ma chère Anne. Avec un mari tel que vous, j'étais assuré de ne pas voir ma fille partir au loin… Déclara Charles Dove.

- Si seulement nous avions pu prévoir … qu'autre chose nous priverait définitivement de notre chère Anne. Renifla Alice, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Elizabeth rougit brièvement et baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement responsable du chagrin de ses grands parents tandis que Weatherby leur répondait avec agacement.

- Rien ne dit que Sa Majesté ne me confiera pas de plus hautes fonctions. . Pourquoi pas Gouverneur d 'une de nos possessions ?

Alice et Charles échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant de se tourner vers Weatherby.

- Allons mon ami .. Vous introduirez notre chère Elizabeth dans la bonne société de Londres cela ne fait aucun doute. Annonça Charles tandis qu'Elizabeth, surprise, constatait que le visage de son père commençait à se marbrer de rouge, signe qu'il perdait patience.

- Puisque vous n'avez pas voulu offrir une maman à cette enfant. Soupira Alice en songeant aux avances régulières des jeunes filles que Weatherby repoussait sans pitié.

- Elizabeth et moi nous ne voulons pas d'une remplaçante pour Anne. Déclara sèchement Weatherby. Je pensais qu'étant les parents de ma femme vous pourriez comprendre que nous l'estimions irremplaçable.

Alice se décomposa à ces mots et Charles fusilla Weatherby du regard.

- Bien sur qu'elle l'est. Mais nous devons penser aux vivants, à Elizabeth qui n'aura que vous pour la guider à la Cour. Et nous avons une nouvelle fille à présent. Cette chère Eliza que Michael a épousé nous donne satisfaction en tout point… Quel dommage qu'Elizabeth ne puisse bénéficier de son exemple. Soupira Charles

- Pour épouser un homme âgé de plus de dix ans qu'elle lorsqu'elle aura ses seize ans ? Railla Weatherby. Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas le genre d'exemple que je souhaite donner à ma fille.

Alice fronça les sourcils et fixa Weatherby.

- Enfin mon ami, il faudra bien qu'Elizabeth se marie. Vous devez dès à présent réfléchir sur un époux qui pourrait lui convenir.

- Choisissez quelqu'un d'énergique. Conseilla Charles. Un homme qui sait faire preuve d'autorité et se faire obéir. Autant Anne avait assez de sens commun et de respect des convenances pour prendre les bonnes décisions et savoir inconsciemment ce que l'on attendait d'elle autant Elizabeth… semble …. Indisciplinée.

Le père comme la fille rougirent brutalement et le regard de Weatherby, perdant sa placidité habituelle, se posa sur son beau père avec rancœur.

- J'ignorais que vous avez une telle opinion de moi Mr Dove sans parler de votre petite fille.

- Allons mon ami. Cela ne remet pas en cause l'affection que nous éprouvons à votre égard et à celui de notre petite Elizabeth. Dit Alice d'une voix calme. Mais il est certain que cette enfant a besoin d'obéissance et de règles.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, se tournant vivement vers son père tandis que sa grand-mère se penchait vers elle.

- Tu verras Elizabeth. Tu auras une vie parfaite lorsque tu seras mariée. Ton époux sera à n'en pas douter noble et tu n'auras pas de questions à te poser, aucun soucis, hormis de connaître la couleur de la robe que tu porteras aux réceptions.

Alice prit le menton d'Elizabeth dans ses mains et la força à la regarder.

- Tu as de forts beaux yeux Elizabeth. Et ton visage n'est pas désagréable à regarder… Si on oublie ces tâches de rousseurs bien sur. Avec ta dot et un tel visage tu peux espérer épouser un Duc ou un Comte. Estima Alice. Du moins si tu fais plus d'efforts pour te tenir correctement.

Elizabeth regarda sa grand-mère, anéantie de voir que ses grands parents semblaient déjà avoir décidé de sa vie toute entière

- Et si je ne veux pas me marier ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Enfin Elizabeth… C'est ton devoir ! S'exclama Alice.

- Mais si je ne veux pas ? Insista Elizabeth. Si je veux devenir pirate à la place ?

- Grand dieu ! S'exclama Alice en signant

- Elizabeth ! S'écria Weatherby au même moment

- Quand je disais que vous deviez trouver un mari au plus vite à cette enfant. Déclara calmement Charles. Un homme qui saura lui ôter toutes ces idées fantaisistes de la tête.

Sentant qu'elle avait dit une bêtise, Elizabeth se tourna vers sa grand-mère et lui fit une légère révérence

- Je plaisantais Grand Mère. Dit elle en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

- Vous voyez … C'est-ce que je disais Weatherby … Elizabeth doit apprendre à se tenir correctement. Déclara sentencieusement Alice.

Weatherby ne répondit, observant Elizabeth, loin d'être convaincu que la dernière affirmation de sa fille était une plaisanterie. Il accueillit donc avec soulagement l'annonce par le domestique de l'imminence du déjeuner et ce d'autant plus que la dernière remarque d'Elizabeth ainsi que les observations de ses grands parents tant sur son éducation que sur la personnalité de son père avaient jeté un froid sur le repas (qui était pourtant censé être un repas d'adieu avant le départ des Dove pour les Indes) qui se déroula dans l'ambiance compassée et tendue qu'Elizabeth avait tellement redoutée.

Finalement , la situation se détendit pour le dessert et les adieux se firent dans les larmes d'Alice qui serra sa petite fille contre elle, faisant promettre à Elizabeth de ne pas les oublier … et de bien se tenir en société. Bien entendu, tous promirent de se revoir très bientôt , évoquant des voyages lointains et des retrouvailles prochaines, mais tous (y compris Elizabeth malgré son jeune âge) savaient que ces retrouvailles n'auraient jamais lieu, les Dove partant pour les Indes lointaines où Weatherby n'avait aucune intention de se rendre.

Elizabeth regarda ses grands parents partir avec un peu d'envie, songeant au merveilleux voyage que ces derniers allaient entreprendre et qui les emmènerait sur les flots dont parlaient ses livres de pirates tandis que Weatherby coulait un regard inquiet dans sa direction, la déclaration d'Elizabeth sur les pirates encore bien présente dans son esprit. La petite fille lui lança un regard prudent et Weatherby soupira

- A quoi penses tu ?

- Je me disais … Qu'il était bien dommage que tout le monde voyage sauf nous… Soupira la petite fille.

A ces mots, Weatherby se crispa légèrement, repensant au discours tenu par son beau père, qui lui avait clairement montré l'opinion que ce dernier avait de lui, le tenant visiblement pour un pleutre et un homme peu aventureux. Et voilà qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa fille la même déception et le même jugement que dans celui de son beau père. Or ce qu'il pouvait supporter (tout en le trouvant insultant) de la part de Mr Dove, Weatherby le tolérait moins dans le regard de sa fille. Avec un soupir fatigué, Weatherby entoura les épaules d'Elizabeth de son bras et lui sourit tristement.

- Rentrons Elizabeth… Il commence à faire froid.

- Oui papa. Répondit Elizabeth avec une petite moue déçue.

Tout en accompagnant sa fille pour une fois silencieuse, dans le salon, Weatherby songea au poste de Gouverneur de Port Royal dont la vacation faisait grand bruit à la cour ces derniers temps … Peut être que ce serait une bonne idée de faire savoir au Roi qu'il était intéressé … Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction d'Elizabeth, qui sagement assise, semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Oui, se dit il, un changement de décor ferait le plus grand bien à sa fille … et rabattrait le caquet de son beau père qui le tenait visiblement en piètre estime …


	14. Epilogue

_**Bien voilà la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que sa lecture vous aura plu autant que son écriture l'a fait pour moi. Je vous remercie donc de l'avoir suivie (si vous êtes arrivés jusque là c'est que vous l'avez fait lol) et pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par la suite des aventures de Lizzie, j'ai écrit il y a quelques années de cela une fiction intitulée Les chemins du destin qui reprend les années passées par Elizabeth à Port Royal. Donc si le cœur vous en dit … Sachant toutefois qu'elle était fort mal écrite (mais un peu d'indulgence, c'était ma toute première fan fic ) En tout état de cause, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures … qui sait ? Et … REVIEWS ???? (oui je suis droguée aux reviews lol)**_

**Épilogue **

Trois mois après le départ des Dove pour les Indes, Elizabeth et son père embarquaient sur le Dauntless au grand ravissement de la petite fille qui avait adjoint à ses bagages les livres de pirates qu'elle avait accumulés au cours des ans (y compris les « emprunts » faits dans les bibliothèques des amis de son père sur lesquels Miss Asst l'avait tellement sermonnée quelques années plus tôt )

Courant un peu partout sur le pont dans une attitude que Mrs Brode aurait trouvée fort peu convenable, Elizabeth n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que dans quelques minutes elle et son père quitteraient l'Angleterre pour ne peut être jamais y revenir. Elle avait été la première surprise lorsque, interrompant les leçons de Melle Woods, Weatherby était venu lui annoncer sa nomination au poste de Gouverneur de Port Royal et leur départ pour la ville des lointaines Caraïbes. Les Caraïbes Cet endroit que l'on disait être le berceau de la piraterie et que même Jemina, la fille de cuisine, connaissait pour cela. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, la petite Elizabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour l'occasion de s'y rendre et voilà qu'elle allait y habiter !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ravi à Melle Woods, qui , mal à l'aise en raison du tangage du navire avait bien du mal à la suivre.

- Allons cessez de courir ainsi Miss Elizabeth ! S'exclama la préceptrice, blanche de peur à l'idée du voyage qui les attendait mais peu désireuse d'abandonner les gages que Weatherby lui offrait pour les accompagner.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir ainsi voyager sur un vrai navire ! Répondit Elizabeth sans toutefois se tenir tranquille.

- Je n'y vois là que de l'ennui… Répondit Melle Woods, qui, comme Mrs Brode qui s'était fermement refusé à partir préférant rester à Londres pour y continuer à tenir la maison des Swann, déplorait ce départ hâtif et irréfléchi.

- Oh non c'est merveilleux de partir ainsi ! S'exclama Elizabeth, toute à sa joie. Et qui sait peut être rencontrerons nous de vrais pirates. Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Pas assez basse toutefois pour échapper à l'oreille vigilante de Mlle Woods dont la pâleur s'accentua à cette idée.

Elizabeth n'en tint pas compte et le cœur gonflé de fierté et de joie posa son regard sur son père qui semblait en pleine discussion avec le jeune Lieutenant Norrington qui allait les accompagner (et assurer leur sécurité ) tout au long de ce voyage. Weatherby, loin de partager l'exultation de sa fille, maintenait un mouchoir parfumé devant son visage, incommodé par les odeurs de poissons, de vivres et de sueurs mêlées qui régnaient dans le port de Plymouth qu'ils avaient jadis visité ensembles. En vérité, le bon Gouverneur nouvellement nommé commençait à regretter le mouvement de fierté irréfléchi qui l'avait poussé à montrer un intérêt pour la charge de Gouverneur au lendemain de la dernière visite de ses beaux parents.

La charge était certes prestigieuse, mais Weatherby commençait tout juste à réaliser qu'un voyage en mer et une vie aussi loin de sa si chère patrie n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Du reste le discours enflammé du jeune Norrington sur la racaille piratesque peuplant les mers des Caraïbes finit de le faire regretter sa décision. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de sa fille, réalisant qu'elle commençait à ressembler à une vraie jeune fille et s'interrogea un instant sur l'avenir qu'il pourrait lui offrir, loin de la Cour et loin des amis qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Du moins s'ils parvenaient jusqu'à Port Royal, ce qui au vu des récits imagés du jeune Lieutenant Norrington lui paraissait de plus en plus improbable.

Elizabeth, se détachant de sa préceptrice qui verdissait à mesure qu'elle réalisait que non … elle n'avait pas le pied marin , courut vers son père et se glissa entre les deux hommes, posant un regard ravi sur ce qui l'entourait.

- Alors Elizabeth… Ne vas-tu pas regretter ta chambre et tes amis londoniens ? Lui demanda Weatherby espérant à demi une réponse positive de sa fille.

- Oh non papa, au contraire, je trouve ça si exci… Intéressant de naviguer ! Répondit Elizabeth se reprenant par habitude

- Si cela vous amuse, je pourrais vous montrer comment manœuvrer ce navire Mlle Swann . Lui proposa avec un brin de condescendance le Lieutenant Norrington. Du moins si votre père n'y voit pas d'objections.

- Oh papa ! Dis oui ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Weatherby soupira légèrement en percevant l'excitation dans la voix de sa fille.

- Et bien si le Lieutenant Norrington te le propose … Je suis d'accord du moins tant que tu ne le gênes pas dans les manœuvres de ce navire.

James Norrington eut un mince sourire et s'inclina légèrement en direction du Gouverneur, songeant qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose en s'engageant ainsi, prévoyant que la rigueur de la vie en mer et les remous de l'océan auraient tôt fait de décourager les ardeurs de la jeune Lady. Elizabeth lança un regard ravi au Lieutenant et se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas encore cargué les voiles ? Demanda Elizabeth en observant les mats encore nus. Il me semblait que nous partions dans quelques minutes.

Norrington eut un mouvement de surprise tandis que le Gouverneur regardait sa fille avec incompréhension ne comprenant pas un traître mot de sa question.

- Et bien … Nous allons le faire… Répondit James un peu décontenancé. Si vous permettez Mlle, Gouverneur…

Le lieutenant s'éloigna, criant des ordres aux matelots et autres officiers tandis qu'Elizabeth glissait sa main dans celle de son père.

- Tu es heureuse ? Demanda Weatherby à sa fille, sachant d'avance la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

- Oh oui papa ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec feu, brusquement emplie de reconnaissance envers ce Roi, qui, après l'avoir privée de son père durant tellement d'années, leur permettait à présent d'entamer ce voyage dont elle avait tellement rêvé.

- C'est-ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Répondit Weatherby, mi figue mi raisin.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Lieutenant Norrington se matérialisa aux côtés du père et de la fille, toussotant brièvement pour signaler sa présence.

- Les voiles sont en place. Annonça-t-il avec raideur. Nous allons pouvoir partir… Gouverneur ?

Weatherby soupira en réalisant que l'homme attendait visiblement son autorisation pour lever l'ancre.

- Et bien … Soit allons y. Se résigna-t-il.

Tandis que le Dauntless s'éloignait lentement des côtes anglaises, Weatherby écrasa fugacement une larme pour ce pays qu'il quittait pour mieux le servir. A ses côtés, inconsciente de la brusque nostalgie qui venait de saisir son père et des gémissements peu gracieux de Melle Woods qui se penchait au bastingage pour évacuer son mal de mer, Elizabeth posa un regard brillant sur l'horizon. La petite fille n'était que joie alors qu'elle emplissait ses poumons de l'air iodé de la mer. Elle avait l'impression que ce voyage était le début d'une nouvelle vie, une existence loin de Londres et de la Cour pesante dans laquelle elle aurait du faire son entrée dans quelques années. Elizabeth se sourit à elle-même songeant qu'à quelques miles d'elle naviguaient peut être des pirates. Il lui semblait déjà être plus libre et la petite fille rit joyeusement en sentant la brise fouetter son visage, faisant s'envoler les sages anglaises qui entouraient son visage tandis que Weatherby retenait sa perruque avec un glapissement… A ce bruit, Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers son père avant de reposer son regard sur cet océan qui l'attirait irrépressiblement et qui lui donnait l'impression de s'envoler vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans contrainte … Cela allait de soi !

**FIN**


End file.
